The Matriarch
by BedknobsAndLlamas
Summary: Kai thought he lost Dranzer forever, but a long lost friend appears with with a familiar bit beast in her hand. as there friendship blooms once more, she unknowinly reveals to much of her past and part of one of her most hidden secrets and know everyone w
1. troubled mind

The Matriarch 

(Matriarch means female ruler or dominant female: p)

Character profile

Name- lady Meiley Sadierah Croft

Gender- female

Age- 16-17

Bit beats- Rahki

Family- none both her parents are dead she lives with her care taker and a close family friend who is about her age

Hair- long dark purple hair that comes down past her waist and has a fringe that comes down to her eyebrows as well as two parts of hair that come down the sides of her face and stop at shoulder length.

Eyes- green

Likes- Kai, being with friends, beyblading, rahki, supernatural ect, chocolate ice cream, toying with people, the colour purple, black and blue

Dislikes- dreaming, her past, being touched, being submerged in water, talking about herself, the colour pink,

Background- she is English/Egyptian and a noble by blood, she has won the world beyblading championships twice before she turned 12, she has inherited everything of her father and mother including many of her hidden family secrets. Can't tell you any more or I'll spoil the story;

Chapter 1 troubled mind

Its just before dawn the cool night air is slowly fading to form the morning dew, and the waves are lightly crashing onto the shore.

A time when most people are sleeping their pleasant dreams a troubled teen sits alone staring at the salt water before him.

His name is Kai Hiwatari. He is a17 year old from Russia but has been living in Japan since he left the abby he grew up in when he was only a young kid.

(all characters are wearing what they wore in G-rev)

Kai used to belong to the BBA revolution in his last battle he had EVER!. Even though he won the battle against Brooklyn he had to sacrificed his partner and most loyal companion Dranzer in order to win. He new he had done what needed to be done it was for the future of beyblading but still he couldn't help feeling this emptiness inside him, a dark empty hole in his heart fills his mind with depressing thoughts about his lost friend dranzer and every day he felt more and more consumed by the depression in his mind.

Its been 3 months since my victory against Brooklyn, 3 long months, Kai sat up placing one hand on the ground and the other on his knee. Sighing he looked down at his old launcher in his hands he didn't know why he kept it with him all he new was that it was to hard for him to let go, the urge to battle and to compete against the strongest the blading world had to offer, to battle Tyson again is something he would kill for,

But everyday he reminds himself that his chance to defeat Tyson has gone.

I have nothing now my blading days are over, my bit beast is gone forever and there's nothing that can be done about it, I just have to accept it but why is it so hard to let go.

Feeling the cold stab of regret and loss hit his chest once again he buried his forehead in his hands and waited for the pain to merely stop, but no matter what he try's his mind always seems to get the better of him

The once cool level headed beyblader was reduced to nothing in his mind and soul

His friends and former team mates new that Kai was depressed but there attempts to cheer him up only brought more memories into his already overwhelmed mind.

At first everything was fine and Kai didn't seem to be so sad about the loss of his dranzer, but then the weeks passed and more and more kids were getting back into the beyblading spirit

Tyson, Ray, Max and the other bladers were always practising together and Kai as usual sat by the side lines knowing that even though he wanted to join in and feel the sensation of the sport he loved, he couldn't. he remembers all the battles he had fought, his team was always behind him even if he lost the battle which wasn't often, his team would still accept him because he was their friend and they new that he was a great blader no matter what odds were.

Realising that he had been day dreaming of the past he had taken for granted, he felt that almost instantly the pain of his depression came flooding back. Mentally kicking himself for letting his happy moment disappear, he lay back down on the grass with his arms and legs spread apart slightly and gazed up into the sky.

The stars where still out as it was still really early in the morning the dark of the night was slowly being pushed back by the new day coming

He liked dawn its was the peace and quiet that he must have enjoyed the most and no matter how bad his mood was the rising sun always made him feel safe and warm just like an old friend.

Kai new his friends would be awake in a few hours he had agreed to meet everyone at Tyson's house at around 10 for a BBQ it was only going to be a little get together some members from other blading teams were gonna be there as well, he wasn't exactly sure who but he couldn't care less he new a bey battle was inevitable with Tyson around. And he sure as hell didn't want to just sit there watching them have a good time and try to get him to use some lame second hand blade to try and lift his spirits, all Kai ever said to them when they tried that was " no blade could ever replace my dranzer" and walk off.

It seemed like an eternity that Kai lay staring into the sky looking for a way to live again blading was his way of life and now all he was, was an empty human shell sitting on the grass next to the shore a lifeless figure with little hope for any chance to fill the hole in his heart

All I want is dranzer back, Kai thought as a short smirk appeared at the corner of his mouth " people always want what they can't have" he said quietly realising how desperate he sounded, Kai now sitting up to face the sun that should be about to rise any moment.

Breathed in the fresh morning air and gazed out at the sea. he was to absorbed in his own thoughts to notice a pair of brilliant green eyes eagerly watching him.

He hadn't heard the stranger creep closer to him.

Kai's heart nearly skipped a beat when he heard a sophisticated female voice say

"I had a feeling I would find you here" Kai was alarmed that he hadn't sensed the presence of another person,

'who the hell has the nerve to sneak up on me' kai thought as he spun around fast in a defensive mode.

He squinted his eyes in a cold death glare, but seeing the figure standing before him made his eyes go wide in disbelief.

Lost for words he let his mouth open and his body just seemed to stop working

"good morning Kai"


	2. chapter 2 forgotten past part 1

WOOOOOOT! This is my first fic and I just got my first review's BOO YA!

does a little dance…………………3hrs later ok that was fun oO; on with the fic!

Forgot to do a disclaimer last time so here it goes: I do not own bey blade, I own everything except that of which does not belong to me.

chapter 2 forgotten past

"Good morning Kai"

"No way" were the only words that found their way out of Kai's mouth, gasping to breath at a sight he hadn't seen for over 8 years.

Flashback 8 years earlier Russia 'at the Abby'

A young 9 year old Kai is standing in an assembly of his fellow bladers all eagerly awaiting the arrival of Lord Henry Croft and his daughter. Kai's grandfather Voltaire and Boris had been patiently waiting for the arrival of the famous historian who was on a business trip researching bit beasts, he brought his daughter with him sometimes because he doesn't often get to see her when he's away.

Lord Croft was regarded as a very high authority in the fields of the supernatural, ancient and mythological aspects of the world, and it was said that his daughter Meiley was to follow in his footsteps.

This was the rumour that had reached Kai's ears a few days ago, but that is not even half the reason he bothered to show up at the assembly, their was also a second rumour going around about the young girl.

Flashback a few days earlier 

"I heard that she was going to the world championships next year" exclaimed a senior blader from the Abby who looked about 13 years old, 'Kai had been leaning on the wall just around the corner from where the older bladers were talking, he hadn't been interested until one of the boys came running right past him he could feel the wind blow his hair from the speed of the passing boy, Kai opened his eyes and began to pay more attention to the conversation around the corner.

"you guys wont believe what I just found out" said the boy still trying to catch his breath, "dude slow down what is it" asked one of his friends, "I just saw the stats for that lord's daughter and they are awesome, from what they say she has never lost a match, and she's only 8 years old, she could possibly be the best blader in the world" the boy pulled out a piece of paper with, Meiley's stats on it and showed it to the others "NO WAY!" The whole group exclaimed, Kai's full attention was on there conversation now, intrigued by the idea of battling this new blader "hmm, so she has never been beaten, we shall see how unbeatable she is after she's faced me" the other boys had run out of rumours to tell and their new topic of conversation was of no interest to Kai, with the thought of the invincible blader fresh in his mind he turned on his heal and left to train for the arrival of Meiley.

End of that flashback, but still 8 years in past

Boris had by now gone outside to greet the guest's, Kai was beginning to become impatient, they had been told that the visitors would be staying with them at the abby for a month, lord Henry would be working with Voltaire and Boris on something top secret and as for the girl she would be able to train with the others if she wished, otherwise she could do what she wanted "spoilt little brat" Kai thought to himself "I don't care who she is or how important she thinks she is all I care about is winning our match, she wont be so invincible once she has gone through me" Kai felt the anticipation of a new competition beating in his heart he couldn't wait to face his opponent.

He looked up and saw the large Abby doors open letting the bright sun beam's shine into his eyes and the cold snow cascaded over three figures that emerged from the light, the door began to close and he could then see them more clearly.

Boris was walking next to a man who looked around the age of 45-50 he was wearing a long black coat and a grey business suite underneath, he had short light brown hair and bright green eyes, with a few grey features to the side of his head and on his neatly trimmed moustache, the man had a very kind face "he doesn't know what he is getting himself into" but then his attention came to the young girl standing closely beside the man's arm.

For a moment he stoped breathing, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her long dark purple hair swayed in front of her face as the door swung shut she had half of it tied up in a ponytail and let the rest flow down to her waist, she was wearing a crimson skirt that finished at her knees, a black long sleeved shirt as well as a black coat that also reached her knees and a pair of snow white stockings with a matching scarf that flowed behind her. But her most captivating feature were her dazzling green eyes that looked just like her fathers, showing of the genetics that she was in fact the lord's daughter.

Kai looked at her never removing his gaze at the stranger, he found it surprisingly hard to look away from her eyes that were searching the room with great interest, Kai had still not stoped looking at her since she walked through the door even when her wandering eye's finally met Kai's gaze

She looked at Kai with those eyes's that seemed to pierce the hard stone cold barrier around his mind and soul and most importantly around his heart. He couldn't turn away otherwise he would appear weak, for some reason he felt the need to prove himself to her that he was strong, he could see it in her eyes that she thought that he might be another weak loser who wasn't worth a second of her time,

But he was determined to prove otherwise, but then the girls eye's changed, somehow the girls expression told him that she believed him like she could read his mind somehow, then to Kai's surprise the girl made the most obvious gesture that she was interested in him, it made his heart race like made and his face blushed a deep red, she smiled at him with a very mischievous but friendly grin and winked at him.

She turned her face to her father who was listening to Boris brag on about the Abby and all the bladers, she was sure that they must have been talking about the rights she had to the grounds because she had just tunned into the conversation with Boris saying "I'm sure your daughter will have a good time blading against our boys though I doubt any of them are going to go easy on her" turning his face to Meiley's with a cheerful expression on his face. Meiley felt as though she should be offended against Boris's comment but she was often underestimated and she loved seeing the face's of her opponents once she had beaten them with little effort. She already didn't like Boris there was something about him that made him easy to hate.

"I don't think it is your boys who have to worry about going easy" replied Meiley in a very crafty tone giving Boris a very dangerous looking smile.

Boris had expected as much from her giving her reputation and all, so he didn't let her swift insult get to him, he just smiled at the girl and proceeded to address the assembly of bladers.

"this is lord and lady croft they are our guests here and I expect all of you to respect our guests and try to make them welcome" Boris's voice sounded high in authority as the assembly chanted "YES SIR!" like an army of robots, but for the next month they would not be treated the same way they would have been treated every other day, for one month they would be treated like human beings on account that lord Henry had the power to totally destroy Boris and Voltaire's plans for world domination.

As well as looking forward to not being tortured for a month they were more so looking forward to battling Meiley and to witness the awesome power of her unknown blade.

Then from out of nowhere Voltaire emerged from the shadows and greeted his guests. then gave a similar speech to the bladers and dismissed them after he walked Meiley and her father out of the cold hall to show them to their dorms. While passing through the army of very well disciplined blader's Meiley shot one last glance at Kai before turning around the hallway.

That was the first time Kai had ever seen his old friend, though he didn't get to meet her straight away, for the first 3 days Meiley had been exploring Russia as this was her first time in the country. This only built up the anticipation in the boys from the abby they all wanted to see if the rumours were true about her skills with a blade. But they didn't dear stop her leaving in fear that they would be taken away and tortured.

But on the fourth day Meiley had decided that she was going to get to know the people that she was staying with a little bit better, well at least that was her excuse, she really wanted to see that boy with the two-toned hair again and battle against the strongest bladers the abby had to offer.

It was around 10 in the morning and Kai was in the training room leaning against the wall in a dark corner, for four days he couldn't get Meiley out of his mind. His eyes where closed but he could still sense the others blading, but then Kai heard the commands of blades turn into a hushed blend of murmur and whispering.

He looked up to see Meiley had just walked through the door. She was accompanied by one of the abby's employees. She looked different today, she had all of her hair up in a ponytail but let two purple strands of hair fall down the sides of her face and finished at her chin and her ever dominant fringe framed her emerald coloured eyes.

The employee left Meiley alone so she could feel free to wonder around the room. Her father was nowhere to be seen but everyone in the room was preoccupied with trying to act as if her presence wasn't interesting them.

Failing miserably at their attempts to look busy Meiley merely smirked and sat on a bench near the corner where Kai was standing unaware of his presence. Kai watched her with interest as she pulled a dark shiny object out of her pocket and caressed the surface of it with her thumb on closer inspection Kai recognised it to be a bey blade but something was different about it, her blade was incredibly high tech probably the most advanced bey blade he had ever seen.

"wait a minute that blades bit chip…it doesn't have her bit beast on it" Kai thought as he stared at the centre of her blade, it was pitch black but if he squinted he could see movement like silver clouds moving around in her blade. Her hole blade was unique it was mostly black and purple and the attack ring was white and resembled large white wings.

Meiley looked drawn to her blade and almost seemed to be in a trance just like Kai was. wanting to inspect the girl he accidentally moved a little and gave away his presence when he stepped on a loose brick.

Hearing the noise Meiley turned her face around to meet Kai's almost embarrassed expression and locked on to his deep crimson eyes.

They seemed to just stare at each other in an awkward moment before Meiley finally broke the silence "umm hi"

Kai moved from the shadows and looked straight at Meiley, it took him a moment to register the fact that Meiley had spoken to him.

"I remember you" said Meiley now standing up and moved a little closer to the boy she saw at the assembly, Kai had finally snapped out of it and put his defensive mask back on, "hmmm" he replied and tried to avert his gaze from the pretty girl but found it hard to resist her deep emerald eye's, that happened to be staring at him with great interest.

"I'm Meiley" she extended her hand in a friendly gesture, Kai looked at her hand and almost seemed confused as to what to do next but reluctantly unfolded his arms and took her hand in his, though as soon as he had grasped her hand she had pulled him closer to her, she was surprisingly strong and nearly made Kai fall over, to Kai it seemed that her intensions were to give him a hug but she only inspected his hand then said to him as if she had expected it all along "ahh so you are quite strong after all" she looked up at Kai with an excited look in her eyes

"okay now I'm lost, what is her deal, how can she tell that I'm strong just by looking at my arm and why isn't she letting go" Kai thought to himself letting his confused look become more and more evident,

"I heard rumours about there being a strong blader around here they gave a description but no name, so who are you?" Meiley still had Kai in her grasp as she waited for Kai to answer her.

"well do you speak or not" said Meiley eagerly,

"hmm, my name is Kai" he pulled his hand away from hers but instantly missed her warm soft grasp. He stood up straight and noticed they were just about the same hight.

"so he speaks" she smiled at him in a mischievous way that seemed to be her trade mark, she had a sweet and innocent sounding voice, and Kai found her English accent very charming.

"hmph" was all Kai could reply with, but before Kai could come back at her with his own smart ass comment, one of the other bladers came up to them, he was a tall boy with short blonde hair and looked like he was around 14 years old.

"hey kid" he nodded his head at Meiley to make it obvious that he was talking to her, his gesture had drawn the attention of a couple of spectators as this was the first time anyone had spoken to Meiley apart from Kai, her warm and friendly aura had quickly turned cold and dangerous as she looked at the boy challenging her.

"I hear your sposed to be some almighty bey blader" the boy acted smug and disrespectful, 2 qualities she utterly despised, "I find it hard to believe that a little girl like you has lasted this long without being beaten" the boy spoke to Meiley with the clear intension to battle in his voice.

Meiley smirked in the corner of her mouth "well you better start believing then hadn't you" she was clearly more intelligent then him and started to take control over the situation, the boy could see this, and he didn't like it.

The spectators started to snigger at Meiley's comment, the boy was filling with anger by the second he decided to take action and pulled out his bey blade and pointed it at Meiley, at this point Kai had stepped in he used his body as a shield and gave the older boy a deadly glare "why don't you just leave her alone, Rodger" Kai pulled out his blade and prepared to launch his mighty dranzer to protect Meiley "heh I see you've got yourself a girlfriend Kai" replied the boy in his smug tone, Meiley looked at Kai in astonishment this was the first time anyone had stood up for her, and seeing Kai stand their made her heart beat faster then ever before, she didn't want Kai to get hurt even though she new he could handle himself, but this was her battle and not his she walked past Kai and motioned for him to lower his blade. As he did so Meiley walked past the older boy who she noted was called Rodger and stood on one side of the dish and glared at Rodger accepting his challenge.

"are you going to battle me or are you scared you will get beaten by a girl" her voice was harsh and vicious,

"me…scared never" Rodger walked to the dish after smirking at Kai then faced the opponent that would soon change Kai's life forever"

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!

I should get a medal for longest flashback ever its so long I had to make 2 chapters to fit it, I promise that in the next chapter the flashback will be over and Kai and Meiley will be all grown up again. peace out!


	3. chapter 3 forgotten past part 2

OK I have only had the internet for a few weeks and im still getting used to it, well that's my excuse for being an incompetent moron and accidentally turning my second chapter into a separate story… yeah that's right DOH!.

Sorry its taken so long for me to update this but I have been a little bit occupied with school and stuff but overall ive been lazy ;

Ohhhh well heres the second part to forgotten past 'finally'.

Disclaimer; I unfortunately do not own beyblade

forgotten past part 2

"me…scared never" Rodger walked to the dish after smirking at Kai then faced the opponent that would soon change Kai's life forever"

"3…2…1…LET IT RIP!

Rodger and Meiley launched their blades simultaneously as watched as their blades landed in the dish. Rodgers blade spun circles around the top of the dish at high speeds showing all of his speed with a smirk on his face, whereas Meiley landed her blade in the middle of the dish with pinpoint accuracy.

Her blade was fascinating to watch the white attack rings against the darker colours of the blade were almost hypnotic, it looked like a glowing spinning wheel.

"is that all you've got" Rodger's smirk was growing wider and seemed to be unimpressed by the new comer, his confidence was radiating of him and transferred to his blade that started to speed up with his words.

Meiley stood there with an emotionless expression on her face, her eyes never left the centre of the dish, her blade was spinning so incredibly fast that it seemed to not move at all.

Rodger quickly became impatient and prepared for a vicious attack. His green blade circled around Meiley's blade one last time and dove for the black blade in the centre releasing all the energy that had been building up into the one attack.

He had planned to take down the mysterious new comer with his most powerful attack to make it a short and humiliating victory, but just as he was about to slam into Meileys blade and claim victory, the dark blade in the centre started to glow, ignoring the warning signs from the glowing blade Rodger dived down for his attack inches away from making a direct hit Meileys blade did a most unexpected thing the spin was so fast the blade lifted a few inches of the ground just high enough for Rodgers blade to fit underneath there was nothing he could do to avoid the collision it all happened so fast the moment his blade was directly under Meileys she gave the command for her blade to make its attack

As she did her blade slammed into Rodgers creating a massive shock wave throughout the training hall

The glow from her blade turned into a blinding bright light that forced everyone watching to shield there eyes, except for Meiley, Kai and Rodger who watched as Rodgers blade was sent flying straight past Rodgers ear and made a crater on the wall behind him.

The light from Meileys blade died down to reveal a hole in the wall with Rodgers blade in it and a badly damaged dish with a black blade spinning at top speed in the centre as if nothing had happened.

"hmpf looks like won after all, what a surprise!" said Meiley sarcastically catching her blade in her hand.

Kai and Rodger were left wide eyed and gasping none of them had expected the little girl to have so much power and skill.

"she…she…beat him" said a stunned voice over the crowd of people Rodgers beyblade was the only thing to make a sound until the main door burst open

the abby employee who walked Meiley in came into the room with an equally shocked expression on his face he was accompanied by two other men wearing white coats and gloves "what happened here" said one of the men in the white coats, all three of them had seen the battle on their monitors and felt a minor shock wave from there labs it was there intension to observe Meileys battle against one of the abby's top bladers and gather as much data on her as possible for they new there was something different about her blade something made it uniquely powerful and it was the abbys intension to harvest that power for their own greedy purposes.

"nothing much just having some fun" Meiley turned her head to face the scientists with a satisfied smirk on her face

Kai could sense that Meiley didn't really know what she had gotten herself into. She had defeated one of the abbys best and that wasn't going to set well with anyone, he suddenly began to fear what would happen next because for once he had no idea.

If this had been any other day the loser would have been dragged away and never seen or heard from again but the presence of the young lady meant all the difference they couldn't drag him away now or they would be at risk of exposing their secrets.

Meiley whispered to Kai "what are they waiting for" giving him a confused look. she had noticed the nervousness in the other boys and was beginning to feel a little nervous herself, she stared down at the only person she felt she could trust, she new trusting someone she had only just met was foolish but there was something different about him that made her feel this way.

The tension in the room was becoming unbearable _get me out of here_was all Meiley thought of almost desperately looking to Kai for a way out.

Kai seemed to understand the expression on her face and did the only thing that he could think of "come on lets get outta here" he walked up to the purple haired girl and grabbed her wrist and hastily walked her to the door eyeing down the three men at the door

One of the scientists almost stopped them thinking he could take the girl quickly and gather the data he wanted but quickly thought better of it letting the two pass reluctantly.

As soon as they heard the doors shut behind them they both instinctively ran. Kai still had his and clutching on to Meileys he didn't let go until they had past through the back entry way to a spot were he new the camorra's couldn't see them.

"whaa.…what was that….all….about" panted Meiley her hands were clutching her knees for support as she tried to catch her breath. Kai was breathing hard with his back against the wall "this is no place for a lady" was Kai's response not knowing was would happen if he told her the truth about the abby.

"_is he making fun of me" _Meiley thought cocking an eyebrow at Kai not willing to start an argument.

"why was everyone so tense and what was the deal with those scientist guy's, they looked like they had never seen a bey battle in there life, did I do something wrong?" she walked over to Kai and got right in his face so he couldn't turn away and frowned in confusion.

"just forget it, those scientists are from the lab under the abby, they research bey blades and bit beasts and were probably after some data on your blade hoping you wouldn't notice, I don't think they got much you finished Rodger off too fast for the computers to analyse you" Kai stared her straight in the eye with an emotionless gaze then crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"hmmm well it wouldn't be the first time" she said shrugging the matter out of her mind she already suspected something was of about this abby but she really only had a hunch to go on.

"so what exactly possessed you to come to this god forsaken abby anyway" said Meiley mimicking Kai and leaning against the wall looking at his face she really liked the warrior markings on the sides of his face, she almost forgot she had asked him a question until Kai spoke up

"my grandfather sort of runs things around here" he didn't like revealing that his grandfather was Voltaire so he tried to not mention his name but Meiley had guessed correctly who his grandfather was "your grandfather's Voltaire?"

Kai's eyes widened "_damn know she's gonna ask all sorts of questions, I should have kept my mouth shut"_

Meiley saw the anguish in his face and decided to drop the subject "so friend lets have some fun" before Kai could protest he found himself being dragged away by the young girl who looked back at him and smiled before long that same smile appeared on his own face.

They spent the whole month together Meiley convinced Borris and her father to let Kai be her chaperone when she left the abby to explore the city Kai taught her how to speak Russian so she wouldn't get to confused with the locals she picked the language up very fast to his surprise, while she was with him he felt happy and strong they battled all the time but were careful not to let anyone catch them he managed to tie with Mieley twice and soon became near unbeatable to the other bladers in the abby.

This was the best time of his childhood in the abby, but it wouldn't last he had gained a life long friend and he was not about to end their friendship when she had to leave they both promised they would write to each other as often as they could. Nothing would stop them from being friends not Borris, Voltaire anyone.

1 month later

The month past slowly for Kai and he was thankful for it but when the day came for Meiley to leave he felt his heart break and was fighting back tears and by the looks of things so was Meiley, the limo pulled up and the bags were being loaded into the back, Kai took Meileys hand one last time and pulled her to a place near the limo but out of sight.

"Mieley….I…Im gonna miss you" he hung his head down so his fringe covered his eyes "I'll miss you to Kai" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck and let a single tear fall down her cheek, Kai was a little dumb struck to have her arms around him but quickly found comfort in her warmth, he hugged her back and felt her lips caress his cheek his eyes widened at her gesture and found it incredibly hard to let his hold on her go.

"MEILEY!" they both heard her father call for her which made there hearts stop beating for now it was time for her to go.

They looked at each other in grief and Kai could see the tear mark on the side of his face letting him know that this was hurting her as much as it was hurting him.

"before I go I have something to give you" she knelt down and opened up her bag moving a few unimportant items out of the way she pulled out an engraved wooden box it was about the size of a lunchbox,

Meiley stood up and held the box in front of Kai, he looked at it strangely then back at Meiley " what is it?"

"it's a memory box, I always like to make these its kinda like a photo album except you put all of you memories into a box, and you can put anything that reminds you of somewhere you've been or done stuff like that"

Kai look the box into his hands "why are you giving it to me"

"because I want you to remember me I guess, I just want you to have it, its something you can take away with you when _you_! Leave here" Meiley stared at him holding the box waiting for him say something.

Kai got the hint "what do you mean when I leave I haven't completed my training yet, I can't leave" _"what is she talking about" _he thought looking at her in question.

"you have the right to leave when ever you feel Kai and besides your to good for this abby its only going to restrict your abilities as a blader, your only going to get as good as borris and all them want you to be not as good as you can be you'll discover this for yourself soon enough when they show you the new bit beast my father have been researching"

Kai was a little confused but decided to take her word for it she hadn't been wrong in the past so why should he have reason to doubt her know, after all it was his dream to become the worlds best bey blader.

Meiley looked at him in the eyes with a conforming gaze her eyes where a little bloodshot from crying but they were still shinning like emeralds. This would be the last time Kai would see those eyes for a long time, he felt the sadness crawl back to his stomach.

"take a look inside" Meiley nodded her head towards the gift she gave him, Kai did as she said and opened the beautifully engraved box inside their was a bunch of letters for him to read some trinkets from the markets that he and Meiley went to, some small figurines of Russian dancers, a Russian/English dictionary he gave a smile at this one and remembered him teaching her how to speak Russian and then he brought his attention to a number of photos of him and her.

There were pictures of them blading together, in the markets, having fun near the frozen lake, a beautiful picture of her smiling at the camera, a few pics of them together and one of her kissing his cheek and him wincing and smiling at the same time.

A smile crept up at then edges of his mouth and he looked up at his friend.

"Meiley come on its time to go" her fathers caring voice called for his daughter one last time.

"wait I have nothing to give you" Kai said feeling bad he had nothing to offer and was feeling desperate to have her here for one more moment.

"you don't need to give me anything, besides a already have your face" she pulled out a necklace with a round locket on it then opened it t o show him a picture of him and her in it she smiled at him then took his hand and walked over to the limo it was time for her to go.

"bye Kai we'll meet again"

"good bye" he watched as she got in the limo they looked at each other until he couldn't see her face anymore. She turned her head and waved at him through the back window she smiled and shed another tear when he waved back, she sat back down when she could no longer see the abby or her best friend.

**End of flashback **

AWWWW so sad, I promise that the next chapter will be present day and hopefully no more long flashbacks. But im gonna need at least 5 reviews 2 find the inspiration I need to keep writing so please review!

p.s. sorry if there are any typo's I give a copy of each chapter to my friend to make sure its good and all and she said she saw some but I can't find any nor am I bothered to fix them.

p.p.s. let me know if you want me to write in some 'lemons' in later chapters


	4. chapter 4 long lost friends

I'm writing a whole bunch of chapters at once to make up for the delay. schools almost done so I can write a lot more in the holidays, thanks for the reviews.

I would also like to say that I am extremely pissed that bey blades is not on t.v anymore damn cartoon network thank god I'm and obsessive anime freak and tapped almost every episode. Well that's my rant for 2day on with the fic 

Chapter 4 long lost friends

At once the fond memories came flooding back to him when he saw the figure walk from out of the shadows.

A girl at least 16 years old stood at the top of the pathway to the beach. Her long dark purple hair was caught in the breeze. she still had the same hair cut from 8 years ago, her fringe framed her emerald green eyes but the long strips of hair that flowed down the sides of her face were longer and coloured black.

She was quite tall and fit with curves in all the right places, she was wearing black pants that fit snugly around her hips and were lose at the hem, she had a black belt on with a buckle that had a panther bearing its fangs with wings to each side, she had on a long light blue top with sort of off shoulder sleaves that looked like they had been tied up, a slender piece of blue fabric flowed down to her knees just like Kai's white scarf, she also had on her upper right arm a gold arm band that was engraved to look like an ancient mural.

"M…M…Meiley?" Kai managed to stutter out her name his eyes were as big as saucers and his face was pale with shock.

She smiled back at him _"he remembers me" _she thought a slightly concerned look graced her features when she saw how pale he was getting.

"Kai you look like you've seen a ghost I'm not that frightening am I?" she said taking a few steps forward.

Kai finally gained composure and stared straight into her eyes "how can you be here" his comment took Meiley by surprise she thought he would be overjoyed to see her but then again it had been nearly nine years since they had last seen each other.

"I don't get you" she said trying to make sense of his words, Kai was equally as stunned at her for not understanding why he was so shocked to see her LIVING.

"YOU DIED… I was told you died in a boat accident I saw the newspaper clippings and everything and they said that you were killed in a boat accident your body wasn't found…" . "who told you this?" Meiley cut him off before he could say anymore

"Boris and Voltaire told me six years ago. they said you were killed the night before the world championship finals" Meiley understood why he was behaving the way he was. for 8 years he hadn't seen her and for 6 of those years he thought she was dead.

She sighed and walked closer to Kai " I would have been the first person to win the championships three times in a row that year" she looked at Kai and saw that he was still freaking out a little so she attempted to explain what happened to her as well as she could.

"Kai I think Boris and Voltaire didn't exactly tell you the hole truth, you see my dad had surprised me and come home early from his business trip in Egypt to visit me at the finals and he arranged a celebration for us on this boat but there was….a….technical era and it caught fire, it exploded and my…my...dad …he…was killed in the explosion I was found a couple of weeks later on the shore"

Kai suddenly felt angry at Voltaire and Boris they had purposely not told him that Meiley had survived the explosion, her father died not her "_maybe they just didn't want me to leave and try to find her, that had to be why Voltaire didn't tell me she was alive" _Kai thought to himself piecing together the new information to understand what had happened in the past.

His anger felt more like sadness 'no' he felt sorry for Meiley he new how much she loved her father, while they were in the Abby he could see how close they were.

"Meiley I'm sorry…for your loss and for believing Voltaire… I really thought you were dead" Kai hung his head down so that his fringe covered his eyes _"how could I have been so stupid as to believe my! Grandfather I should have known better" _

Kai snapped his head back up when he heard the breaking of a twig Meiley was within arms reach now he was still coming to terms with the fact that she is still alive and in front of him.

"Lets not think about the past for now, we got a lot of catching up to do and I don't know about you but we haven't seen each other in like 8 years so I'm kinda freaking out" said Meiley trying to see his face under his fringe.

For the first time in months (or ever in Kai's case) Kai had a small smile on his face. He looked up at Meiley and her smile made his bigger she laughed a little as they both plunged into each others arms. They both joyfully laughed with each other Kai lifted her of the ground and spun around with her in his embrace, he lost his footing and they both ended up rolling down to the ground still laughing and holding each other.

Kai couldn't remember the last time felt this happy his day just got a whole lot better. He had almost forgotten all about losing Dranzer until she broke away from him and sat up still smiling.

Her smile turned into a serious look faster then he could launch a blade this put him on guard for some bad news.

"Kai I have a few reasons for being here" she said to him turning her face to the sea where the sun was about to rise the orange glow was highlighting her face, Kai couldn't help but stare at her contently, she looked at him in the corner of her eye and he quickly turned his face to the sea as well, feeling the blush find its way to his face.

She smirked and returned her gaze to the ocean. "I came to give something back to you, something that you poured your heart and soul into" Kai was reluctant to turn and face her again so he to looked at her in the corner of his eye with a blank emotionless expression on his face, at least she knew he was listening.

"I watched your battle with Brooklyn so I know what happened to dranzer. I though what you did was very noble. I was also incredibly impressed with how good you've gotten at blading you could even be a challenge to me" she said teasingly at the end.

"oh" Kai looked away, he didn't want to be reminded of the heart ache of losing his dranzer especially when he was beginning to feel peace at last.

"so what was it that you want to give me that I have poured my heart and soul into?" Kai said curious to know where she was going with this and to get of the subject of dranzer.

"you don't know, haven't even guessed?" she replied as if it were painfully obvious

"no" Kai said with annoyance in his voice guessing games wasn't one of his favourite past times.

" think Kai what's the one thing that you have devoted your entire life to?" she raised her eyebrows at him he could see in her eyes that the answer was obvious and it was.

"beyblading what else" he said "exactly beyblading. Your whole purpose at that abby was to become the worlds greatest beyblader right!" said Meiley eagerly

"yeah but that pretty much went out the window when I defeated Brooklyn I can never bey battle again" Kai sat up straight he was becoming angry and upset his friends had all tried to stay of the subject of dranzer because they all new how much it hurt him to talk about it.

Meiley new that Kai had been quite depressed since the battle against Brooklyn and didn't want to make him to upset but what must be done must be done.

"You still love it tho the only reason you are so depressed is because you miss the thrill of blading and truly believe that you can never battle again…"

"THAT'S NOT IT" Kai cut Meiley off he could hardly contain himself he was struggling to keep his emotions in. if it had been Tyson he would have simply walked away and not said anything, but he couldn't do that to Meiley, he never ignored her like he did the others.

"then what is it then?" she new what the answer was she only needed to hear it from Kai,

this was it he couldn't turn and run that would be cowardly he could always lie but for some reason he suspected that she already knew what was troubling his mind.

He sighed and gave into to her and for the first time told someone the reason for his depression.(not like it wasn't obvious or anything)

"its not that I miss beyblading, I could always get a new blade, but there's no substitute for Dranzer, so what's the point in starting over if I know that I'm never going to be as strong as I was with dranzer by my side, and besides……….dranzer was more then just a bit beast to me" the sadness in Kai's face almost made Meiley cry she wanted so badly to hug him and comfort him but she let her pride get the better of her.

"you miss dranzer that's the reason isn't it" even though his facial expressions practically spelled that out she still needed it to be confirmed from Kai that the loss of his most loyal friend and partner was the reason for his depression. Kai didn't say anything at first then he gave her a nod that put her need to know at ease.

She smiled at him seeing his expression had softened. "you know Kai she misses you too!" Kai jerked his head upwards who was _she? _"huh who's she ?"

Meileys grin expanded and started to laugh a little at how curious he had gotten "heh heh dranzer she misses you"

Kai stared at her blankly 'she was all cryptic a few moments ago and now so perfectly frank what the hell' Kai thought scanning her eyes for answers but finding none.

"ok now I'm confused do you mean Dranzer MY bit beast Dranzer?" Kai said in a loud and bewildered tone

"Mmmmhmmm" a sly smile crept up one Meileys face. She acted relaxed and lay on the slop of the hill with her back to the ground and her elbows supporting her upper body so her head faced the sea.

Kai only wanted to hear her speak he wanted to know what she was going on about, how does she know all this was the only thing racing in his mind.

"how can you possibly know that Dranzer misses me and that _she _is a _she _have you forgotten already… Dranzer was destroyed the bit chip was destroyed I saw it shattered into a million pieces DRANZER IS DEAD!"

Kai unintentionally yelled the last part his emotions were running high which he felt was an unusual thing for him he didn't like it but he also couldn't help it. His eyes were burning with dried up tears his eyes widened at Meiley who was now starting to laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kai said loudly feeling the anger run through him. He was sitting up straight and gazing at her intensely letting her know her toying with him like this was becoming unbearable.

Satisfied with her old friend's interest in her, she finally decided to talk and put him out of his misery.

"you my friend is what I find so funny, you must have really loved dranzer for you to react like this" Kai only gazed on at her wanting her to continue not saying anything until she did.

"dranzer loved you to, she told me so when her spirit returned the matriarch… who is kind of like Dranzers mother all I can tell you is that when a bit beast can no longer be maintained in the bit chip the spirit returns to the spirit that created it, this spirit is the matriarch. When the bit beast returns to the matriarch it is given the choice to remain on earth and be reborn as the same bit beast but untamed and with new abilities or the spirit can go to paradise in its own world which is also guarded by the matriarch. its kind of complicated to explain"

Kai was in awe he had read nearly everything there was about blading and bit beasts but this was something new to him the most he new was that there was I higher power in which all bit beasts were born from. Meiley continued.

"when your bit chip was destroyed Dranzer could no longer be contained and was forced to leave, she to returned to the matriarch and was given that choice but the thing about dranzer was when she arrived she had full memory usually on the passing to the matriarch's world there memories are lost forever and are able to make the decision without regret. The reason Dranzer had her memory was because of you Kai"

she looked at him with reassurance the next part she knew he was going to enjoy.

"she remembered everything of her spirit life with you and the sacrifice you both made in that battle this made it hard for her to make a decision because she had no way to tell you what she wanted"

"what did she want?" Kai said the first thing that crossed his mind while processing all the information Meiley was telling him about his bit beast. Meiley looked at him in the eye and smiled slightly

"she wanted to be with you as your partner in blading and as your friend, her spirit resembles yours and in a way, she is part of your soul she didn't want to be alone and without purpose so she chose to stay on earth the only problem was she had no way to get to you so she has been with Ra… I mean the matriarch building her strength so that she may independently fly to you but to do that you need to want her and call for her to strengthen your bond so you can be reunited once more, with a power beyond your wildest dreams. Its important that you know that only certain types of bit beasts can do this Kai…"

Kai looked at her in shock what she was saying could only mean one thing…Dranzer was alive and wants to return to him!

"but how…how can Dranzer…"

Meiley cut him off knowing what he was going to say next

"dranzer is a phoenix this makes her a very unique bit beats because the legend of the phoenix is that at the end of a day the phoenix fly's into the sunset and dies in its own flames but the following day at sunrise it is reborn from its ashes symbolising a new cycle of time and life Dranzer is no different except she is a spirit and cannot die like a living being does. she used all her energy with you in that battle that symbolised her burning into ashes and since she is part of your soul you are her ashes and with the rising sun she will be reborn with you"

she pointed to the horizon where the sun peaked over the sea It wouldn't be long before it would be fully up and it would be day time.

Meiley stood up and dragged Kai with her she let go of his arm and faced him.

"are you ready Kai this is the gift I was talking to you about…my gift to you is the return of your Dranzer all you need to do is accept it"

and with that she held out her hand and presented Kai a state of the arch beyblade unlike any he had seen it was blue and just a little bit bigger then his last blade (if you have seen g-rev episodes then you know which blade im talking about) it was incredibly powerful and the centre of the blade where the bit chip is placed was a black bit chip made of a metal Kai didn't recognise, but it looked strong, strong enough to hold the new dranzer that was about to be imbedded in it.

Kai looked at it for a moment then stared Meiley in the eyes "is this for me?" he asked unsure what to do.

Meiley nodded and handed him the blade he took it in his hands and caressed the surface with his thumb.

"the bit chip is made of an extremely durable but light weight metal perfect for a bit beast as strong as Dranzer with plenty of room for her powers to grow, it won't break as easily as your regular bit chips either it would take a force 10 times as strong as Zeus (Brooklyn's bit beast) to make a dint in it"

this brought an evil looking grin to Kai's face, "all it needs now is Dranzer" Meiley said to him seeing the expressions on his face she assumed he was day dreaming about battling Brooklyn or Tyson with his new blade.

Kai looked up at her unsure on how he was going to get Dranzer into the blade as far as he knew he was given Dranzer already sealed in a blade when he was a very young child, he never bothered to ask how Dranzer got their.

"how do I do it. How do i call dranzer into the blade" he said in an eager tone

at that moment she handed Kai a launcher that matched his blade "just do what you were born to do and let it rip"

he understood he took the launcher and prepared to launch. As soon as the sun's warm ray's hit his face he launched his blade in the air directing it towards the sun. the feeling was so right he felt a rush of energy run through his every nerve, the power he felt rushed through his lungs and out his mouth DDDDRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNZZZZZZZZZZZEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRR!

A loud screeching roar was heard from a distance, with each moment the sun rose higher into the sky the louder the roar became, the sun peered over the horizon and at that point a bright burst of light blinded the two friends on the shore, Dranzer appeared from the centre of the sunrise and flew with lightening speed into Kai's new beyblade roaring with happiness Kai heard a faint female voice in his head that he didn't recognise "master Kai I have returned I missed you dearly" "I missed you too Dranzer"

The fiery phoenix fuzzed with the blade in the air sending a final burst of light and flame in to the sky and came safely down to the ground then spun into Kai's open hands.

The once blank bit chip now had the picture of a phoenix on it, Kai smiled down at his blade all thoughts and feelings of depression melted away he felt the presence of another person behind him and turned to face Meiley who was peering over his shoulder, it was because of her that Dranzer had returned to him though he didn't know how she did it but at the moment he really couldn't care all that mattered was that she and Dranzer were with him his closest friend and partner returned to him all in one day he felt stronger and happier then ever and it was all thanks to Meiley.

He set his pride aside and threw his arms around Meiley in a tight embrace, this caught her off guard for a moment but returned the hug reassuring him this wasn't a dream, Kai buried his head in her shoulder Meiley heard a mumbled "thank you" tickle her skin she cringed a little and smiled in delight reflexively tightening her hold around his neck, grabbing a bunch of his scarf under her hand and tilting her head towards his.

"your welcome" she replied through a smile.

They held onto each other for a while Meiley knew Kai wasn't the most affectionate person so moments like this were extremely rare so she let him hold her even though she felt the blood race to her cheek's making them turn bright pink.

Almost instinctively Kai's cheek's began to do the same thing becoming aware of his actions Kai finally broke apart from his childhood friend.

he turned his face away to try and stop his cheek's from turning even more red. Once he gained composure he looked at Meiley and thought of something to say, a thousand questions leaked into his head in an effort to organise his thoughts he said the first question that came into his mind.

"Meiley"

"yeah"

"this Matriarch…what does it have to do with you? you said that Dranzer spoke to you when she returned to the matriarch but you never said how you linked to it how do you know so much about it?"

Kai didn't know it of course but that was a very difficult and painful question for Meiley to answer, the happy expression on her face disappeared and became serious she looked away for a moment thinking of a good answer then returned her focus on Kai.

"I can only tell you that the bloodline of my family binds with the matriarch, she appears on our family crest and is sort of like my families guardian angel so when dranzer went to the matriarch she also found me and she remembered me from all those years ago back at the abby. do you get what I'm saying it's kinda complicated for me to explain and I've already said to much about it"

Kai nodded he figured the matriarch was something like a loyal spirit to her family. He decided not to question her anymore about her family it was clearly a touchy subject for her.

"will you promise me that you won't repeat any of this to anyone, everything I have told you must stay between us" Meiley looked at him with a deadly serious look on her face.

"its important that nobody finds out to much about the matriarch and me otherwise everyone I know including you will be put in grave danger. I can't explain why so you'll just have to trust me"

Kai heard the urgent tone in her voice he wasn't planning on talking to anyone anyway so her secret was safe with him "I promise" he replied and gave her a small reassuring smile.

The sky was now turning light blue the sun was up and a new day began. The two sat and watched the spectacular sunrise that began a new era in their young lives.

I think im gonna stop there cos its getting kinda long so im gonna put the rest in the next chapter. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS I love it when I get reviews so keep it coming. Im gonna start the next chapter now or else my friend is gonna kill me


	5. Chapter 5 an ivitation to stay

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOO MUCH for reviewing seriously it inspires me to write faster so keep it up, I cant' think of any thing else to say so im gonna sing a song a heard on the internet.

Ahem;

Heres a llama there's a llama and another little llama fuzzy llama funny llama, llama, llama DUCK! Hehehe I love that song.

Disclaimer: alas I do not own beyblade, I only wish I could own kai

Chapter 5 an invitation to stay

I was so early in the morning and already so much had happened, Kai's life was spiralling down hill a few weeks ago and suddenly all in one shot everything his heart desired most had returned to him. He couldn't have felt more content simply sitting on the shore with his best friend on one side and his newly returned bit beast on the other.

'_this is the most perfect day in my life almost to perfect' _Kai thought as he glanced over at Meiley who was looking at him with a relaxed expression on her face "what ya thinking about" she said catching his gaze, he sighed sort of sadly and looked down to the ground.

"is there a catch in all this?" he had to ask he could feel the knot in his stomach grow with the thought of there being a down side to everything that had just happened. Meiley raised an eyebrow at him and sat up straight "a catch to what?" she said a little confused.

Kai hesitated for a moment he wasn't to sure how to voice what he wanted to say, the fact was he really didn't want Meiley to leave anytime soon and that was a thought that was scaring him. In his head he was reassuring himself that she came to stay with him and that she wouldn't have come all the way from England just to give him back his bit beast and then just leave…. '_or would she?' _that last thought made his heart panic a little.

"Kai what's up" Meiley said with a little more force in her voice, Kai snapped his head back up bringing himself out of his daydream, he was looking right into Meiley's eyes, she had a confused and slightly concerned expression on her face, but Kai took more notice on how close she had gotten to him.

"I was just… wondering how long you were staying here that's all" Kai said staring blankly at the sea, Meiley saw sadness in Kai's eyes '_is he worried that im gonna leave him soon… holy crap he is" _she thought looking at him.Kai gripped the grass a little tighter anticipating Meiley's answer to be the one he didn't want to hear.

Meiley watched Kai tense up. her concerned expression faded into a soft smile, she leaned in a little closer to him and playfully rested her head on his shoulder, Kai could feel his cheeks burning all the way to his ears but he liked the feeling of having her close to him, slowly he rested his head on top of hers breathing in the sweet vanilla and jasmine scent of her hair.

"Is that the catch you were talking about?" Meiley said while smiling playfully, she could feel Kai's steady breathing blow strands of her hair and the heat of his head she found to be surprisingly warm and comforting.

Kai caressed his head against Meiley's and nodded so she could feel his reply. He was beginning love the feel of her hair it was unbelievably soft and shiny, it was like lying on a heated silk pillow.

"well apart from visiting you and reuniting you with Dranzer I also have some other business to attend to" said Meiley she dug her hand into her pocket and brought out her silver flip phone in front of her and looked at the time, it was 5:30 In the morning (I don't know about the rest of the world but here in Australia at the moment its still dark even at 6 in the morning so im just gonna make up the time the sun rises in Japan).

"what kind of business have you got at 5:30 in the morning?" said Kai looking at Meiley's phone. His deep voice tickled Meiley's ear making her cringe slightly.

"well I only just got here a few hours ago, so first I need to find an apartment right after the airport finds where they put my bags…" Kai lifted his head of Meiley's to face her but immediately missed the soft feel of her hair "what happened with your bags?" he asked, intrigued with the way this conversation was heading, from the way she was talking it sounded like she was in for a long stay.

"they never came through the terminal so I complained big time and they confirmed that the bags were on the plain but must have gotten mixed up with some other luggage, I was furious with them and their was no way I was gonna wait for them to find it especially after they said it would take them a couple of hours to find them so I went for a walk and found you"

"okay… but how long are you staying for?" Kai returned to his first question realising it had not yet been answered. Meiley gave him her famous mischievous grin but did so in a very bright way.

"I am staying for as long as I need to" she said very cryptically another trade mark of hers that Kai found both charming and annoying.

"and how long would that be for" he said edging her to give more detail.

"quite a while I'd imagine… as long as I want basically, I've been given a fair bit of power since my dad died, I can just about do what I want, but on certain conditions" her answer couldn't have delighted Kai more except for the part about certain conditions, though he didn't show it he was secretly smiling inside he wanted her to be around as long as possible he remembered how it felt when Meiley left the abby all those years ago.

It felt like his soul got stabbed, his heart was shattered into a million pieces when he was told that she was dead. To have all that happen to him again would be pure torture.

"what kind of conditions?" he asked a little concerned that their was something that could stop them from being friends again.

"I have full control of my life just as an adult would though legally I can't drink or smoke not that I want to smoke anyway but you get the idea, but only on the conditions that I get an education and complete school or at least have a year 10 certificate. when I was younger my caretaker William was made my legal guardian until I turned 16, now I have total control of my family fortune as well as the house and everything in it and now what I do with my life is up to me, though the government do like to keep an eye on me probably because I'm a noble and 29th in line for the thrown"

Kai looked at her strangely there was so much about her that he didn't know, but it had been 8 years since he had last seen her or had any contact with her, it was like meeting her for the first time all over again.

"so what are you gonna do know have you left school or what" Meiley looked up at him happily, she was glad he asked her that for she had yet another surprise for him.

"well I have left my old school but I have transferred to a new one, you see I want to go into the same line of work as my father I always have but I need certain qualifications, this new school I'm going to has can give me those qualifications, the school has two parts to it one half his a regular privet school and the other has courses form elite organisations and universities that are not only hard to get into but usually top secret, you have to be either invited or recommended to be able to get in"

she pulled out a cream coloured envelope with gold embroidery and handed it to Kai, he took it and looked at the royal looking letter it was an invitation addressed to a Lady Meiley Sadierah Croft:

_Dear Lady Meiley Sadierah Croft_

_We are pleased to inform you that Lord Henry Richard Crofts pre application for you has been acknowledged and accepted as you are know eligible for entry at the ARA (Arcadian's Royal Academy)special course division (ARASCD)._

_In accordance with this invitation to join the ARASCD you must first personally apply for our courses as well as register at Arcadian's Royal Academy high school as part of the ARASCD condition of entry. To be able to participate in the ARASCD courses you must also be a registered student at ARA high school in accordance with our state laws._

_Note that an A grade level is standard in English is required to qualify for ARASCD the rest of your classes you chose to participate in at ARA high school are your choice and are not counted towards your overall marks in the ARASCD._

_In accordance with this invitation please return a letter of interest if you chose to be part of our program if not then don't reply. If you chose to apply then send your application to the school office by the start of the school year._

_Please be sure to sign on your application which classes you wish to partake in English is the only compulsory subject you must apply for._

_Sincerely yours principal off ARA high school and ARASCD mrs Magda hige _

Kai looked at the letter with great interest especially when he saw the school crest at the top of the letter and recognised it to be the same as his school's crest. this letter was sent to her from his school.

Kai's eyes widened in realisation this letter meant that Meiley would be going to his school. Meiley watched Kai's expression with great interest, she had agreed to the invitation long ago.

"my father used to go to this school when I was younger I told him that I wanted to go to and learn all the secrets that he knew for myself so he sent in a pre application for me and they kept an eye on my grades and skills until know seeing as I'm old enough and more then qualified" said Meiley peering down at the letter and then at Kai.

Kai's face brightened "this is my school this means your going to go to the same school as me" he said gazing into Meiley's bright green eyes the excitement in his own eyes surfaced when she nodded at him confirming that she new this was his school and that she was indeed going.

"I heard that your school has dorms so I have come a few weeks before school starts to get everything organised" said Meiley taking the letter back from Kai "I've already chosen my classes the school knows my situation what with living out of this country so I arranged that I would live over here and complete my schooling. all that's left before I start is to get the uniform, books and get myself a dorm" she said happily and looked again at the time on her phone.

"were are you going to stay in the meantime" Kai looked at her with a questioning expression, truthfully Meiley hadn't thought about that until she got to the airport she wasn't worried though.

"that's why I need to find and apartment or at least a hotel or something" she said as if it were obvious,

"you can stay with me If you like I have plenty of room for you" the thought hit Kai a while ago but he wanted to wait for the perfect opportunity to say it. He looked away from Meiley a little embarrassed that he was acting so different but he really wanted Meiley to stay with him. Meiley was a little surprised at Kai but she only smiled sweetly at him then also looked away and considered his offer, the pause for her reply was almost too much for Kai to take but he didn't push it or show any signs of anguish.

"what about Voltaire I don't think he really liked it the last time I was around" she said remembering the looks Voltaire used to give her whenever she was near Kai she never felt to comfortable around him and always acted defensive when he was.

Kai only smirked for the first time all morning he new something she didn't "Voltaire is in jail for conspiracy to take over the world, he wont bother us" he said almost laughing he loved having the freedom of not having Voltaire around to control him as well as having all the privacy he could ever want.

Meiley smirked also "I new it" she thought out loud she then considered Kai's offer again then finally made a decision and turned to face her friend with a soft and almost tired expression.

"you sure I mean you wouldn't mind having me around a little while. I don't want to impose or anything" she didn't know why but she felt a little giddy with Kai being so friendly and caring, Kai shook his head with a small smirk "I don't mind and you wouldn't be imposing on anyone its only me at home and seeing as I'm the one inviting you to stay I can't see their to be any problem" his cheeks began to turn pink he couldn't remember the last time he behaved this way his heart was pounding and he didn't understand why.

"well if that's the case then I can't see any problems either" Kai's heart stopped for a moment then began to thud viciously in excitement this was defiantly the best day of his life, his attention was then brought to Meiley's phone that started ringing the tune of the phantom of the opera.

"hello Meiley Croft speaking… yeah… you found it… ok I'll come right now, where do I go to collect them…ok…ok…thank you bye" she hung up and flipped her phone back into her pocket.

Kai listened as clearly as he could without making it look to obvious he guessed that it was the airport and he was right.

"that was the airport they finally found my luggage and are sorry for the inconvenience" said Meiley in a mocking sarcastic tone, she stood up and watched Kai do the same

"lets go then" Kai said turning towards Meiley with his trademark blank expression Meiley only cocked her eyebrows in response and gave him a very sly expression and turned to walk up the small hill she didn't see Kai smirk at her from behind he found her sarcastic charm very alluring.

Meanwhile a few hours later at Tyson's dojo a very tired and grumpy Tyson awoke to the sound of crashing beyblades and voices outside his room "AAAAARRRRRRRRHHHHH WHATS WITH ALL THE NOISE" yelled Tyson bringing his sleepy head up from his pillow.

His vision was a little blurry but it cleared enough to see Hillary slide through his door "Tyson your still in bed figures hurry up and get dressed already everyone's outside and ready" Hillary exclaimed at Tyson with her hands on her hips.

Her voice shattered the still quiet of his room hurting his ears Tyson was very irritated by her intrusion and was to stubborn to do as he was told. He plunged his head back into his pillow and moaned loud enough for Hillary to hear.

Hillary sweat dropped and then smirked in amusement then sarcastically said "fine then sleep in I guess you don't want to go to the BBQ after all" her smirk got wider when she saw Tyson's head snap up from his pillow.

"oh man I completely forgot" Tyson practically yelled, this got the attention of the others outside. Max and Ray walked in to see what all the commotion was about when they saw Tyson fussing to get out of bed.

"ha typical Tyson forgot about his own BBQ" said Hillary towards Max and Ray so they would understand his sudden outburst, they both burst out laughing.

"but of course only Tyson could forget his own BBQ" said Ray grinning at Tyson's annoyed face. "and his own birthday and public holidays and the start of school" said Max adding on to what Ray had just said.

Tyson by this stage was up and looking for his normal jeans, blue shirt and red short sleave jacket his grumpy attitude was rising and the others couldn't stop laughing as they walked out of Tyson's room to let him change.

"hmpf how would they like it if they got woken up by Hillary" he smirked at his own joke then stopped realising how stupid it was considering Hillary was one of the people laughing at him.

Outside grandpa was preparing the BBQ and Kenny was helping set up the table Hillary saw them and felt obligated to help and started to arrange the cutlery, Ray picked up a cooler full of soft drinks and Max followed closely behind with a tray of meat.

He caught up to Ray and looked over his shoulder to see the white tiger team enter the scene Ray's face lit up when he saw Mariah look at him she smiled at him and blushed. Max saw and gave Ray a nudge in the ribs letting Ray know he knew something was up. Ray only blushed and continued to take the cooler over to the table before he welcomed everyone.

A few minutes later and Tyson made his way out of the dojo to great his visitors "hey guys nice to see ya make yourself at home" said Tyson cheerfully, he was no longer grumpy due to the fact that he could smell grandpa cooking burgers.

"thanks Tyson" Mariah said equally as cheerful, just then Miguel and Matilda entered with Raul and Julia "hi everybody" said Julia waving her hand at everyone "hey guys I think you're the last to arrive" said max happily.

Miguel looked around to see who was there and noticed that a certain member of the bladebreakers was not there "are you sure where're the last to arrive" he said looking around once again to make sure he hadn't missed anything maybe Kai wasn't even coming, he knew that Kai was depressed and maybe didn't want to come but still he was pretty sure he heard that Tyson and the others convinced Kai to come.

"um yeah why do you ask" said Tyson then he noticed Miguel looking around for something, Tyson followed his lead and then finally noticed that Kai was not there.

"hey guys where's Kai" said Tyson burrowing his eyebrows together, the others looked around until Ray spoke up "he hasn't shown up yet, know one's seen him all day" Tyson shrugged "oh well I'm sure the old sourpuss will show up eventually"

Tyson ignored the concerned looks he was getting from his friends and carried on with the party '_I hope he's ok its not like Kai to be late' _Ray thought looking at the empty doorway.

It was know 11 0clock, Kai and Meiley have been to the airport and picked up Meiley's bags she had with her 2 large bags that would have been a huge burden to carry so Kai called home to and got his butler to come and pick them up in his Rolls Royce.

They were coming around the corner to a neighbourhood with a lot of very large houses and mansions. there was only a handful of these houses as the property they were on was very large also, further down the street coming close to an area that was almost deserted was a huge mansion made of grey masonry.

"this is your place?" said Meiley looking out the window of the Rolls Royce "its beautiful… reminds me of home" they stayed in silence until they reached the front entrance.

"come I'll take you to your room" Kai said not removing his sight from the door, this was the first time Kai had ever had any of his friends in his house not even Tyson and the others had been inside his house and he wasn't exactly sure what to do.

He lead her inside and were met by the site of a large room with a massive staircase in the centre of the room that had a split up the centre. The hole house was very royal looking it was a two story mansion not including the basement and the attic every know and then a maid or a butler would walk by and do their jobs.

Kai brought Meiley upstairs and into a large hallway, she was memorising everything she saw so she wouldn't get lost she had good bearings when it came to living large houses what with living in croft manor all her life.

"this will be your room" Kai opened the mahogany door and revealed a large room with at four poster bed with red satin sheets there was matching red and white drapes around the windows and the four corners hanging over the bed, the white fabric was see through and made the hole room look very elegant.

Their was a walk in wardrobe and a personal bathroom through the door next to the wardrobe. Around the room was a desk with a computer on it as well as a plasma t.v and a stereo on the wall (a/n this is a very cool room I wish it was mine).

"cool" said Meiley they walked in and she inspected everything in the room she dropped her stuff besides the bed and fell back on the bed so her legs were dangling of the edge, her arms were stretched out on the surface of the bed.

Kai gently placed her other bag at the end of her bed and leaned on the post at the end of the bed, he had his arms crossed and was looking straight out of the window, but he couldn't help steal a couple of sideways glances at Meiley, seeing how vulnerable she looked laying on that bed made his skin tingle he had the powerful desire to tough her but he controlled himself enough not to.

Meiley closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, when she opened her eyes she noticed Kai looking at her through the corner of his eye. "what's on your mind" she said calmly swinging her legs over the bed so she could sit upright on the pillows with her hands behind her head.

"nothing important" said Kai a little sheepishly knowing that he got caught in the act.

Just then their was a knock at the door Kai walked over to the door and opened it to find one of his butlers bow in front of him.

"I am terrible sorry to disrupt you master Kai but about 5 minutes before your arrival your friend Tyson called to remind you of his BBQ" said the butler with a smile

Kai only closed his eyes and got into a posture that showed that he really couldn't care "thank you Charles" he said dismissing his man servant and closed the door.

Meiley sat up straight and listened to what the servant said "guess I kind of ruined your plans huh" she felt a little guilty and let it show, Kai smirked "its just a stupid BBQ, Tyson probably only wants me to go so he can try and get me to battle him" then it clicked thanks to Meiley he now could do just that not to mention he could battle Meiley as well.

He thought about it then convinced himself that it was at least worth a try "would you like to come we can get a free lunch of Tyson and maybe give Dranzer a test run" he carefully chose his words to make the concept of going to Tyson's intriguing.

Even though Meiley saw right through him she was hungry and was just as eager to battle as Kai was "sure besides I would very much like to battle the kid who got the glory of being the third consecutive world champion" she said grinning almost evilly, Kai was startled at her reply he expected her to want to rest a bit but instead he also wanted to blade against Tyson.

He smirked uncrossing his arms and walked side by side with Meiley to Tyson's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

well that took me long enough, want more then you know what you have to do review review REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 BBQ for champions

YAY! I love reviews Thank you so much keep it up . I figure this is going to be a very long fanfic so yeah running out of things to say…. Meh on with the fic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

chapter 6: The BBQ for champions

Kai and Meiley decided to walk to Tyson's house as it was such a nice day and this was how Kai usually got around Meiley didn't object she wanted to see the town and it gave her the perfect opportunity to catch up with Kai, though he never knew how much she left out about herself.

"so who exactly is this Chazz person" Kai gave her an awkward look when she mentioned that she now lived at her manor with her butler who was more of a friend to her then a butler and a boy around her age called Chazz.

"Chazz is a good friend of mine he's a real computer geek he's into robotics and machines anything technical, he got into this special school of robotics and technical engineering but it was not exactly close to home so I told him he could flat with me he does all the electronic security around the house for me and he manages my websites I kinda hired him to do that for me" Meiley shrugged the matter off but couldn't help but notice Kai's ever so slight expression of relief.

She looked up at him curiously then seemed to notice something that she didn't really approve of. "since when were you taller then me?" Kai suppressed a laugh then cocked an eyebrow at her "I was always taller then you" he said gloatingly, he lifted his chin up to appear even more taller then smirked at her playfully.

"pah! You were never taller then me I was at least this much taller then you" Meiley brought up her hand and made an inch separation between her fingers.

Kai rolled his eyes at her just as Meiley raised her eyebrow at him "whatever" they said at the same time, the both of them stopped walking and looked at each other a little freaked out. Kai opened his mouth as if to say something but decided not to and kept on walking.

"soooooooooo this BBQ where're going to…who else is going to be there apart from Tyson and us?" Meiley said catching up to Kai, not turning her head to face Kai but instead looking at the footpath in front of her.

"Don't know and don't care" Kai said bluntly, he glanced over at Meiley catching her unimpressed expression, he sighed in defeat and told her what she wanted to know.

"as far as I know all my old team mates are gonna be there as well as some members from other teams like white tiger x and F dynasty, happy!" Kai said crossing his arms, Meiley considered this for a moment "so quite a few people then?" she was very interested in all of these bladers she knew who they all were, she watched them all battle in last years championships and the battle against BEGA.

This had aroused her own blading spirit into thinking that it would be worthwhile to battle in the championships again seeing as Kai, Tyson, Ray and Max had proven to be decent competition especially Kai and Tyson but she new that blading in public events was out of the question, lives depended that she keep her blade and herself a secret.

"yeah" Kai looked up at Meiley and was a little surprised to see that she looked very confident with herself her aura was very powerful and dominant, this startled him for a moment because a few moments ago she seemed very gentle and fragile.

At Tyson's dojo everyone was outside having a good time they decided not to worry to much about the whereabouts of Kai as he would eventually show up sooner or later.

Hillary was watching Tyson and Daichi have an unofficial eating contest in disgust "do you guy's even chew your food" she said looking as if she had smelled something feral, just then a familiar voice was heard from all three of them that immediacy stopped Tyson and Daichi from sculling there food.

"well Hillary that's a question that has baffled scientist for years" Tyson looked up and saw his older brother Hero staring at them with a welcoming smile on his face.

"hero! You came!" said Tyson (well sort of) Tyson's mouth was full but everyone just made out what he said.

"swallow little bro swallow" at this point everyone had turned around to laugh at Tyson as he choked down the rest of his burger punching his chest lightly to try and make his food go down easier.

"yo hero what up my man, hungry" Tyson's grandpa stepped into view and tossed his grandson a burger.

"thanks grandpa" said hero gratefully, "so hero what made you come" asked Tyson after he had eaten his burger and was now able to speak.

"I had the day of so I thought I would drop by" Hero took another bite of his burger and gave Tyson a small smile showing of his table manners annoyed Tyson and he new it.

"so how's things going at the new BBA" asked Ray walking up to the group and stopping next to Hero.

"its going great we got a few more sponsors so we should be able to relocate into a better building within a couple of weeks" everyone especially Tyson got a little excited, Bega had destroyed the BBA but after Tyson and the others took care of them the BBA slowly regain business and with a bit of help was back on its feet again.

"that's so cool, so has Mr Dickinson arraigned the next world championships yet" Tyson exclaimed jumping up like boy at Christmas.

"one step at a time Tyson, besides were still in the proses of rebuilding but once we've relocated then the world championships will commence okay" said Hero getting a little annoyed with Tyson but he was proud of his enthusiasm.

Hero looked down at the shore of the river and watched Miguel and Lee battle it out Mariah, Julia, Raoul and Max were all watching them and cheering them on then Hero took a look around and noticed that Kai was know where to be seen. He new Kai wasn't the most social person but he was usually around but then again he had been pretty distant lately.

Just then Miguel's blade got knocked out of the dish and came straight for Tyson's head "AHHHHHHHHH…clank" luckily Tyson's head was not the thing Miguel's blade crashed into, a blue blade suddenly came out of know where and knocked Miguel's blade of its course.

Everyone gasped looking at the new blade it was glowing red with fire then as fast as it came it then retreated into the hands of the owner. At the top of the hill stood Kai he gracefully reached and caught his blade with little effort and smirked at the others.

"Kai" the group exclaimed, Tyson came bounding up to Kai and greeted him with a very toothy grin while patting him on the shoulder. "nice to see ya buddy he he he" Kai shrugged Tyson's hand of his shoulder and frowned at him acting like his cold usual self but then gave a small smirk.

"so you finally started to blade again that's so cool and you got a new blade can I see it" before Kai could think Tyson had Kai's blade in his hand, Tyson's mouth dropped when his eye's came across Dranzer embedded in Kai's new blade " D…D..D…Dranzer he's back…THAT'S SO AWSOME…"Tyson stuttered, Kai felt that Tyson had Dranzer long enough ans snatched his blade back of Tyson putting an end to Tyson's little rant.

Though that wasn't enough to stop Tyson's curiosity "this is so cool man when did this all happen and how did you get your Dranzer back" Kai's eyebrow twitched, he didn't know how he did it but Tyson always got on his nerves fast.

He sighed and gave his annoying friend an answer "well firstly Dranzer is a she and I got _her_ back this morning, an old friend brought her back to me" said Kai crossing his arms and looking away from Tyson, he could tell that there were going to be a lot more questions once he introduced his 'old friend'.

Tyson blinked a little confused '_I was under the impression that Dranzer was a he and Kai never mentioned anything about having friends before he met the bladebreakers' _thought Tyson.

"ooooooookay, so who's this old friend of your's, I thought you didn't have any friends before us" Tyson said in a very smart ass kind of way.

Kai was getting a little annoyed with Tyson and made his body language talk for him. He crossed his arms and gave Tyson a death glare that would have put vampires to shame.

Unfortunately for Kai, Tyson was too interested to know more about this mysterious friend, and was far too obnoxious to take effect from Kai's warning signals.

"hey Kai you haven't answered me yet" Tyson's persistence was agitating him further Kai grunted at Tyson's annoyance, but before he got a chance to say anything Tyson opened his big mouth again with more questions for Kai missing the purple blur go behind him.

"so where is this friend of your's anyway I kinda want to meet him or have you told the poor guy to get lost already" Tyson chuckled at his own comment, Kai smirked at his friends insolence "had you have paid any attention at all Tyson then you would have realised that I brought my friend with me, and that _she_ isstaring right at you"

Tyson froze "she?" he slowly turned around and was stunned to see a very attractive girl with long purple and black streaked hair, sitting at the table next to Hillary, Mariah, Ray, Kenny and Daichi and her along with everyone sitting at the table were staring at Tyson with very amused faces.

"Tyson meet Meiley" Kai said in a mocking tone directing his hand towards Meiley, Tyson's face was turning red he sheepishly grinned and scratched the back of his head, "uhh hi there I'm uhh well Tyson" said Tyson quite embarrassed. While he was talking to Kai, Meiley had gone to the table and introduced herself to the others rather sneakily as to not alert Tyson.

Meiley looked at Tyson with an devilish smirk and in her most lecturing English accent said "so it would seem, you should really be more observant Tyson or else the next person who sneaks up on you might just kill you" everyone at the table started to laugh Tyson gave them a look to say as if but then as silent as a ghost Kai came up behind Tyson grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back then tricked Tyson with his rip cord to make it seem as though it was a knife placed against Tyson's throat.

Tyson froze and could have sworn his heart stopped beating "she's right you know Tyson" came Kai's deep voice from behind. Kai let him go before Tyson lashed out to break away he ended up stumbling forward. Everyone was laughing Tyson loud and hard. Miguel, Lee, Hero, Julia and Raoul wanted to see what all the commotion was about so they all walked up to the others to see that they were al laughing at Tyson.

"Did we miss one of Tyson's memorable moments?" said Lee noticing Tyson's stunned expression, just then Grandpa came up to the group of teens with a plate full of burgers and hotdogs and set them on the table, he noticed that Kai had finally arrived and that he had brought a guest.

"yo hommes dinners up I see our home boy Kai's brought a special friend along that's cool yo, I always make extra with Tyson and Daichi around "hey" mumbled the two, who's mouths were full of hotdogs, they had already made there way to the plate of food that grandpa had brought over.

Their mumbled protest was ignored by a number of grossed out faces, but Hero and the others who were blading moments before were more interested in the girl Kai had brought with him '_she's hot'_ thought Miguel giving the purple haired girl a warm smile which she returned with a cold stare.

Lee, Raoul and Julia also noticed the new girl and from the way grandpa was talking it sounded like she was Kai's girlfriend they looked at each other sceptically.

Hillary had noticed there confused expressions she new what they were thinking about coz they kept on stealing glances at Meiley then Kai awkwardly "hey guys this is Kai's _friend!_ Meiley" she said putting emphasis on the word friend, it took them a second to understand what Hillary meant but then it hit them understanding that Meiley was not actually Kai's girlfriend they nodded there heads in unison.

Julia was getting annoyed with the silence Hillary had placed the focus on them now and all they were doing was standing there doing nothing "hi I'm Julia and this is my brother Raoul and this is…" Julia was about to introduce Miguel and Lee but was cut off from Meiley.

"Lee and Miguel…I watched the world championships, so I know who you all are I like to watch out for new competition" said Meiley finishing where she had cut Julia off.

Hero was watching Meiley carefully '_Meiley_ _she's so familiar where have I seen her before' _he thought he new he had seen her before but he couldn't put his finger on it, '_Meilye Meiley Meiley where have I heard that name before…' _Hero's eye's widened '_holy shit' _he mouthed out not letting the others hear, the memory came flooding back to him but he had to make sure that this was the same girl from all those years back.

"Meiley you say your name was" he said looking directly at Meiley with a determined gaze, the others looked at Hero oddly.

Meiley glared back at him suspiciously then nodded slowly "yeah" she twitched her eyebrow daring him to go on. Hero smirked then looked from her to Kai who was looking at him intensely with crossed arms, Hero turned his attention back to Meiley.

"your full name wouldn't happen to be _Lady_ Meiley Croft would it, the same Meiley who clamed the title of the youngest blader to win the world championships twice in a row?"

Tyson shot up from his seat jaw dropped but was pushed back down by an equally shocked Kenny who pushed his way onto the table "THE Meiley croft as in Lady invincible" Kenny squealed shakily racing on his laptop to find the stats on Meiley, Meiley became a little flustered but gave a mischievous grin and blushed a little "uh yeah that's me" she said quietly.

Tyson finally got back up as chief was know absorbed into typing and reading "wait a minute so you're a past beyblade world champion huh you know I never actually thought about their being other champions out their" Tyson said scratching the back of his head Hillary rolled her eye's and flicked the tip of Tyson's nose "of course you didn't think about the other champions Tyson you so self centred"

"no I'm not" replied Tyson childishly Hillary was about to argue back but then Meiley sat up from her seat and stretched smiling lightly at the fighting couple "so Meiley I'm curious how old were you when you won the championships" Meiley's head snapped toward the direction of the voice that turned out to be Ray who also sat up from the table.

"9 and 10" was her simple reply "WOW" the group exclaimed "you were that young" said Hillary with amassment, Meiley nodded reassuringly.

"so what stopped you from winning the third time round not so invincible if you lost" said Daichi obnoxiously smirking at his comment, Meiley glared at him coldly wiping the smirk right of his face "that is none of your business" she snapped turning on her heal and walked down to the river a few feet away.

Daichi was about to get up and tease but Hero put a hand on his shoulder bringing him down he watched for Meiley to walk away and out of earshot before he said anything.

"I don't think you want to go there Daichi" came Kenny's voice from over them he was typing away on his laptop, the crowd peered over his shoulder to see that he pulled up a number of old newspaper articles from around 6 years ago "oh my god look at this" said Mariah pushing Kenny over a little to get a better look at the screen she read one of the article's out loud.

"_November 13 back from the dead: Lady Meiley Saderah Croft has been found alive by a patrolling CSI officer late yesterday afternoon. The 11 year old was thought to have been killed in the boat accident a few weeks ago that claimed the life of her father Lord Henry Richard Croft and several others, the accident took place the day before the young noble was due to compete in the world beyblading championships final two weeks ago the match was therefore given to the opposition by defult. Lady Croft has serious injuries to her stomach and numerous parts of her body and remains in a critical condition, it is unknown how the young Lady survived in her current state but doctors are hopeful that she will make a complete recovery. Due to the death of her father Meiley will gain all control over the Croft heritage and is the last living relative in her family_"

Mariah finished the article teary eyed seeing the before and after photos of the 11 year old Meiley in hospital bruised and battered, a wave of guilt flushed through Daichi as he hung his head in shame thinking 'oops'.

"I was one of the people watching her match the day before the incident" said Hero at least they knew now why it was hard for Meiley to talk about her blading history infact any of her history.

Hero released his grip everyone stared in awe at Meiley the blue strands of her top were swaying in the breeze elegantly how could such a thing happen to a person. Tyson was starting to feel a little anxious everyone was feeling so sad after reading that article, but the thought of battling a former champion was to good to resist and it was clear that the others were thinking the same thing.

Kai had left the others and walked down to meet up with Meiley, he stood next to her emotionless and arms crossed but still his heart beat fast for her almost sympathetically. Meiley was frowning at the river arms also crossed it was already obvious to Kai that her past was a touchy subject he couldn't blame her after all he felt the same way about his.

Meiley let the surge of anger pass through her letting her mind relax again, peacefully looking up at Kai she brought out her blade and caressed the bit chip with her thumb,

She grinned at Kai devilishly "you know what puts me in a really good mood" Kai looked at her then to the blade that she had in her hand he smirked understanding what she wanted who was he to deny himself what he wanted as well.

Before they knew it Tyson and the others had raced down to join them "cool I'm next" said Tyson but the 2 were already absorbed in there battle "321 let it rip" yelled Max

Kai and Meiley launched their blades with such great force it blew some of the spectators over Kai's blade was being circled by Meileys power was radiating from the each blade and there master, Meiley's bit chip began to glow a bright white colour the speed of her blade made a white ring around Kai's dranzer.

"attack" yelled Meiley ordering her blade to make the first move, the circle around Kai's blade turned into a series of rapidly spinning loops that came crashing into dranzer, Kai was trapped the attacks were to frequent to make a move he felt himself growing impatient by his lack of manoeuvrability "go dranzer attack now" he yelled Dranzer emerged from her blade with a ferocious roar.

His blade managed to fight back the attacks they were know clashing with each other head to head the force from the blades were creating a huge creator in the ground sparks of energy were flying everywhere the glow form Meiley's blade was becoming more intense what really surprised Kai was that his blade was know glowing the same colour the same was happening for Tyson and the others as well all the bladers bit chips were glowing the just like Meiley's blade.

The 2 blades broke apart only for a moment to gather more strength for their final attack "DRANZER" Kai yelled at the same time Meiley shouted "RAHKI" from her blade emerged a dark shadow at first this was the first time Kai had ever seen her bit beast come out it was beautiful though it was incredibly hard to see it only appeared as a form of shadow surrounded by gusts of purple and white wind.

The figure looked like a giant cat like creature the ears were very tall and instead of paws it looked like the creature had clawed hands but the most obvious feature was the giant white wings that crowned over it. On the bladers call's the 2 beasts collided with each other, a huge sphere of powerful energy erupted from the blades making the ground shake.

The blinding energy faded and the battle ended in a draw Meiley looked Kai in the eye breathing hard smiled Kai smirked back at her, they picked up their blades and gave each other an agreeing nod.

"wow that was awesome I'm battling you next" cheered Tyson eagerly.

And with no time at all the hole afternoon was spent beyblading each other but know one managed to beat Kai's new and improved Dranzer or his mysterious friend Meiley though Tyson did manage to tie with Kai a few times the current world champ just couldn't seem to defeat the old.

Hours had past the sky was quickly turning darker orange pink and blue colours were plastered over the horizon, the day had been utterly spent blading and forming new friendships.

F Dynasty had left for home shortly after Miguel, Kenny and Lee left also, Mariah wanted to stay with Ray for a while. Soon all that remained were Tyson, Ray, Mariah, Hillary, Kai, Max and Meiely everyone except Kai and Meiley was going to sleep over at Tyson's , Tyson had offered the two to stay the night but neither of them really wanted to and refused.

"it's getting cold out here anyone want to come inside" said Hillary wrapping her arms around herself for warmth.

"what are you talking about it's not cold…" Tyson shuddered as a chilly breeze picked up sending goose bumps all over his arms and legs "okay so maybe it is getting cold you guys sure you don't want to stay the night?" Tyson said getting up and stretching his back soon everyone had gotten up and started following Hillary and Tyson inside.

Tyson looked over at Kai and Meiley waiting for their answer "we're sure" said Kai crossing his arms he stood and waited for Meiley to get up and walk home with him.

"thank's anyway Tyson and besides I've left all my stuff at Kai's house so cya later then nice meeting you guys" Meiley waved goodbye, she and Kai turned around and begain to walk back to Kai's mansion.

Hillary walked up close to Mariah and whispered "so what do you think of Meiley" Mariah looked up at her friend with a big smile on her face "I think she's really cool and I've never seen a blader like her before, kinda moody but who could blame her with Daichi and his big mouth"

Hillary smiled "I think Kai likes her" Mariah giggled and was about to say something when Ray snuck up behind them putting strong hands on Mariah's shoulders making her jump "what are you guys giggling about" said Ray eyeing them suspiciously "oh nothing" said Mariah blushing a little " like fun it was nothing" said Max coming from behind.

The girls giggled louder and ran inside, Max and Ray shrugged and followed after " hey guys wait for me would ya" yelled Tyson running inside to get away from the wind that was picking up speed '_looks like there's a storm coming Kai and Meiley better run fast if they wanna get home dry"_ he thought before walking inside the warm room.

The cold breeze got a lot worse it was blowing Meiley's hair in every direction including into Kai's face, she tried to tame it by holding it down but still the long strands of her silky purple hair flew wildly around her.

Kai watched her attempts to control her hair as well as keep her body warm the wind was freezing, the chill ran up and down his entire body his lower lip was trembling and he could see Meiley's usually rosy lip's turning blue.

It wasn't long before the wind was howling paper and dead leaves were flying all over the place at was becoming hard to hear anything over the noise. Kai looked up at the clouds, they were dark he felt the cold sting of a rain drop fall on his cheek he winced and wiped it away if they didn't get home soon they were going to find themselves stuck in a nasty storm.

"lets go we're going to have to run the rest of the way" he quickly grabbed her hand and took of in a sprint, Meiley easily kept up but it was becoming harder to see for the both of them. The rain was fogging their vision, it was beating against their skin like frozen needles.

well in gonna stop there, not to sure if I like this chapter well not as much as im going to like the NEXT chapter hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe if you want to know what gonna happen then you MUST review or else u will never know mwahahahahahahahahaha chokes


	7. Chapter 7 desires bind broken souls

I have become addicted to anime but I love it the only problem is I need more money to buy the DVD's oh well I still have my fanfic's and there freeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Also I have been greatly inspired by tomb raider for my character Meiley so for the record I do not own tomb raider. Eep so cold I love winter oO;

………………………………………………………………………………………………

chapter 7 desires bind broken souls

"I can't believe this storm picked up so quickly" yelled Meiley over the thunder and rain cascading over them, Meiley tightened her grip on Kai and picking up speed.

Kai sped up with Meiley keeping a firm hold on her to try and prevent them from slipping over. "We're almost there" he could see the outline of his mansion everything around it was in a grey haze, they were drenched from head to toe the sky was getting darker as time went by distorting their vision even more.

The two ran up the long and slippery driveway eye's stinging from the rain pounding against them, their body's felt like they were frozen to the bone, the stinging sensation in their eyes eased when they finally reached the front entryway. Though they were sheltered from the rain the cold howling wind still blew fiercely, they could have sworn the water on there skin was turning to ice.

Kai let go of Meiley's hand and burst the door open relieved to feel some warmth at last, though the stone wall's didn't do much justice for them.

Kai closed the door behind them immediately silencing the howling and thunder outside.

He looked over at Meiley she was shivering like he was and her lips were blue, her hair was dripping wet and her fringe was sticking to her face she wiped it out of her vision and stared back at Kai.

Kai wasn't any better, his baggy pants were too wet to stick to his skin but they outlined his legs, his scarf was so wet it was see thru and his shirt was moulded to his muscular chest outlining every muscle.

Meiley looked down at herself and instantly wished she was wearing a black top instead of a pale blue one, her top had gone quite see thru revealing her black lacy bra, and the fact that her top was sticking to every single curve didn't help her situation much either.

She attempted to cover up by crossing her arms over her breasts but her efforts were futile all she could do was try and dry her top off before anyone noticed but alas Kai did, he couldn't help but stare, through her top he could see the suttle outline of her abs and the crease of her bell button.

The light blue fabric was plastered to her slender waist but Kai took more notice of her black bra underneath the soaking fabric moving to the rhythm of her heavy breathing.

Meiley blushed furiously when she saw Kai looking at her she felt trapped in his gaze, Kai blushed and pretended to look away but he was still looking at her in the corner of his eye it was the hardest thing to tear his gaze away from her.

Meiley _could_ have shyly folded her hands over her chest and cover herself up at least that much and call Kai a pervert, but Meiley was never the kind of person to be openly bashful. Instead she acted like she didn't notice then casually reached for the cold soaking strands of blue fabric hanging from her shoulder, as if to squeeze it dry she held it in her hands ready to let the water drip just then she cocked her head up at Kai grinning mischievously and without warning splashed a hand full of freezing cold water right in his face.

Kai was caught off guard the water hit his numb face startling him "what the…" he said stunned and wiped his face clear and glared daggers back at Meiley who had a satisfied grin on her face. "OH you had it coming" she said slyly, flicking the ends of the wet fabric onto his face, and with a splat it landed across his eyes and forehead.

He groaned at the impact and with two fingers picked the clothing of his face "hey… okay enough I'm sorry I couldn't help it" he instantly wished he had said something a little more innocent, Meiley's eyes widened and raised her eyebrows at him she gave him a short cold glare then with the flick of a wrist attempted to flick him in the face a third time.

But Kai saw this one coming he caught the strap of clothing in the air, he smirked at her before he wrapped the strap around his arm making her twirl into his grasp, but she slipped on the pool of water beneath them and was about to land painfully on her back, quickly Kai caught her with his arms around her just as she was about to hit the floor.

Her body slid between his legs she reflexively wrapped her arms around his neck for some stability. her heart was pounding against her chest, Kai was crouching over her, his strong capable arms held her gently beneath him, it took them a moment after Meiley fell to realise how close they were to each other.

Their noses almost touched Meiley could feel Kai's hot breath against her frozen lips her eyes went wide then sharply focused on Kai '_oh god what's he gonna do now there is no way he would ever let me get away with splashing him like that without trying something_'

Kai watched the emotions in her beautiful green eyes guessing what she was thinking, he never tore his eyes away from hers, then he thought of something he leaned in closer to her, in her eyes he could see that she was becoming confused then nervous as he came even closer, supporting her weight with one hand he used his other free hand to reach for the floor,

Meiley could feel that his arm was moving away from her but still his eyes were on her she went along with it knowing he was up to something, she gave him curious and still nervous look that he returned with a very sly smirk.

He finally leaned in so close to her that all she could see were his eyes gazing deep into hers '_holy shit is he going to kiss me?_' thought Meiley, her nerves were getting the better of her and her heart was beating against her chest to fast she could tell that Kai felt it too.

He could tell what she was thinking from the look in her eyes which was exactly what he wanted, he finally put some distance between them but only enough to let her see his free hand come up to her face he smirked then flicked the icy water he scooped up from the marble floor right in the middle of her face.

"revenge is sweet" he said teasingly, she scrunched her face up and wiped the water of her face slowly and gave Kai a look to say he was dead "indeed it is my friend" she said in the same tone as him then flicked the tip of his nose making him flinch.

They gave up and both started laughing at each other "well that was fun can I get changed now or are you gonna warm me up like this" Meiley said quirking an eyebrow at Kai and shivering, Kai looked at the position they were in and couldn't help but blush he pulled himself and Meiley up and started to shiver.

"Let's get changed before we get sick I'll put the fireplace on in my room" Kai said releasing Meiley and crossing his arms he began to walk upstairs. Meiley walked past him allowing Kai to look at her one last time, but his gaze was not drawn to her chest but to her emerald green eyes that moments ago were so soft and friendly.

But now he saw great pain and suffering so much of it he felt his breathing stop it scared him to see all that torture hidden behind those eyes.

She had tricked Kai like she had so many others by conveying the wrong emotions in her eyes, she had perfected the skill of making others believe that she was a happy normal teenage girl when in reality her very soul was tainted with dispar and pain.

'_what happened to you' _ thought Kai concern gracing his usually emotionless features.

Meiely turned noticing that she was walking alone her eyes instantly changed back to a positive aura but this time Kai wasn't fooled he had seen a glimpse of grief and pain within her, he could now sense she was suffering and wanted to know why.

"You coming?" she said with a small encouraging smile, he gave her a single nod and walked along side of her not saying a word.

"I'll come bye your room in a minute ok" said Meiley opening the door to her room, he gave her another silent nod and continued to walk down the large hallway to his bedroom,

'_He's been kinda quiet' _she thought shutting her door behind her, she tugged of all her wet clothing and chucked them into a pile in the bathroom, she was about to take of her bra and undies but stopped when she caught her reflection in the full length mirror in her room.

she looked at herself with sad eyes. She had tanned skin like her mother's she, remembered her father saying things like she glowed like the sun or her face light up his life, she remembered all the happy moments she and her father had and she also remembered the day those moments would only exist in her memory's that was the day she lost the last member of her family her father whom she dearly loved and helplessly watched die in front of her very eyes.

She slowly brought her hand up and laid it flat against her well toned stomach, she traced the outline of her left side until she felt it.

The physical scare that binds her broken soul and painful memories to her body, from the left side of her body starting next to her breast was a painful looking scar it was the result of a wound that almost killed her the night she lost her father, it was jagged and resembled a twisted dragon that ran from the side of her breast skimming past her abs and ending just past her belly button.

She brushed her fingers across her scar, it was soft to touch, over the years the wound became smoother though she could still feel a chunk missing from her skin, the only pain she feels are from the memories of how she got it.

A single tear slipped down her face even now she could hear herself as a young girl screaming for her father from simply looking at her old wound.

Suddenly a pink bolt of lightening hitting the powerlines outside put an end to the screaming in her head, the lights began to flicker but managed to stay on dimly. Meiley removed the rest of her clothing and added it to the pile she dried herself off then picked out something else to wear.

She put on a pair of white silky PJ pants and a grey tank top. she didn't want to get changed again so she wore something she could wear straight to bed.

She rummaged through her bags and found her black silk dressing gown. she through it on and was about to head for the door when she spotted something familiar on the bed side table.

It was the memory box she gave Kai the day she left the Abby. She smiled at the thought that he had kept it all these years, she decided that she would take it to Kai and they would open it together she couldn't even remember what she put in it but she new it was special for them both.

She took the box and placed it on the bed so she could stuff all her things back into her bag. She had untidily crammed most of her cloths and things into the bag but hadn't bothered to close it, she picked up another bunch of cloths and plopped it on top of the rest when she saw her first aid kit lying on the floor.

She felt her heart sink she had completely forgot about her medication, she opend the container and pulled out a small bottle that read experiment dose 13B patent Lady Meiley Saderah Croft. There were also 4 other bottles two of the same as the one in Meiley's hand and 2 other anti depressant drugs used for patents suffering from sleep paralysis.

Meiley sighed she really didn't want to tell anyone about her condition but Kai had the right to know if she was to sleep in his house. "well I suppose I would have to tell him sooner or later" she said to herself regretfully.

She picked up the memory box and the first aid container and put them in a small bag then walked out of the room and down the hall.

She was half way there when a huge clash of thunder and lightening shook the ground and cut the electricity, '_gees the hallway was dark enough already and know this'_ she thought to herself, she was getting a little freaked out know it was pitch black and could hardly see anything except for when the lightening flashed casting a faint light on everything in the hall.

Meiley clutched her bag tighter and started to become acutely aware of anything that moved around her.

Taking one step at a time she moved closer to the end of the hallway she couldn't see Kai's door anywhere, she had to be getting close though it felt like she had been walking for ages.

'_Maybe I should just call for him_…' another burst of lightening graced the sky startling her a bit she had an odd sensation like someone was watching her.

She reached out to touch the wall and started to walk along and feel for something like a door, her heart was beating faster know the sensation was all around her like she couldn't escape it she felt vulnerable and alone and she didn't like it.

All she could feel were the stone cold walls she was annoyed that she couldn't find his room and was about to give up and call for him but jumped as another earth shattering lightening bolt flashed straight past the window making the windows shake.

At that moment she felt a hand firmly grab her shoulder, she felt a chill run down her spin but unfortunately reacted faster then she thought, as suddenly as the lightening struck Meiley grabbed the hand on her shoulder twisted It then sharply spun down to the ground and with lightening speed tripped the person behind her over.

She crouched on top of the person and was in a position to jab them in the throat but stopped when she saw Kai's face beneath her.

She sighed and let her hands fall "don't ever sneak up on me ever again" she said to him in a firm but relieved tone "I'll keep that in mind, but you should not attack me ever again" said Kai in a deep and dangerous tone, he had expected her to scream at the most, but he was actually very intrigued by her abilities it was a turn on for him.

Meiley got up off him so she was now standing over him, Kai got up in a fast movement unaware of how close Meiley was to him he unintentionally brushed up against her chest making her clothes rise,

She backed away a little and gave him more space but somehow managed to brush her lips against his cheek, Kai felt his insides melt at the feel of her soft lips lightly brush up against him.

She backed away a little further now, thankful that it was dark and he could not see her blush, Kai felt his cheeks burning red, he could still feel her touch against his skin it sent a shiver down his spine, he felt the urge to have her lips touch his he wanted to know her taste, the feel of her soft warm lips around his own.

"Kai are you alright?" he heard her voice snapping him out of his daydream "hmpf" he grunted as a reply not trusting himself to speak until he composed himself.

His foot hit something strange, curious he bent down and picked up Meiley's bag "umm that's mine, thanks" she said, Kai handed it to her seeing a glint in her green eyes '_wait did I just see her eyes glowing!' _Kai sharply turned his head to look her straight in the eyes

she was fidgeting with her bag making sure the contents were safe so she didn't see Kai's intense gaze. It was unmistakable her eyes were glowing just like cats eyes at night they were almost hypnotic.

She blinked and the glow was gone, another loud burst of thunder and lightening startled them both they could hardly see anything outside the window Kai shrugged of the sight of her glowing eyes and convinced himself that it was just his imagination,

Kai took Meiley's arm and took her into his room. They were greeted by a warm glow from the fire.

As far as Meiley could see his room was very big the walls looked dark blue and his king size bed had a blue and black cover on it there was a bey dish in the middle of the room and t.v on the wall, his room was decorated with trophies and posters of rock bands and his school books were piled on his desk overall his room was very tidy.

Kai walked over to the fireplace and sat on a double size beanbag that was in front of it.

Meiley had a quick look around his room her eyes dropped on Kai sitting peacefully on his large beanbag.

She admired his handsome features from where she stood he had changed into a dark grey pair of track pants and a black T shirt, she couldn't deny it Kai was hot he had grown so much over the years it was like looking at a completely different person.

He looked at her through the corner of his eye not moving his head, she smiled at him warmly in return he did the same.

She walked over to him silently and stopped beside the beanbag Kai was sitting on she gave him a questioning expression "and where I am supposed to sit?" she said placing a hand on her hip,

Kai looked up at her with a faint smirk on his face "there's plenty of floor space" he said nudging his head to a spot on the floor next to his beanbag, she glared at him with fire glinting in her eyes "pah! such a gentleman you are" she had heavily dropped her bag at her feet and grumpily sat on the floor so her back was leaning against Kai's beanbag.

She gave him one last death glare then turned her attention to the warm and comforting fire in front of her, Kai smirked at her mischievously.

Meiley felt a pair of hands come under her arms and before she new it Kai had pulled her up onto the beanbag with him, he dragged her body up over his legs and sat her next to him, he brought her up high enough so he could whisper into her ear

"I never said I was a gentleman but a lady such as yourself should never sit on the floor" his deep voice tickled her ear forcing her to cringe against his shoulder.

"Men" she grumbled jabbing his chest hard enough to make him feel it in the morning, she was amazed at how firm his chest was

"Jesus what the hell have you got under there a bullet-proof vest?" she said while poking his chest feeling the toned muscle under his shirt.

He blushed her prodding was tickling him making him laugh and he regretted doing so, an evil glint was in her eyes and she smirked at him "so Kai's ticklish" she pounced on him pinning him beneath her and started tickling his sides

He fell back with her on top of him, he usually wasn't very ticklish but Meiley seemed to know all his sensitive spots, he laughed deeply at her touch and smiled broadly Meiley had never seen him smile like this before it melted her heart, an idea struck her

She whipped out her camera phone and took a picture of him smiling "heh heh heh blackmail material…sweet" she said looking at him mischievously "I don't think so" he said plunging for her phone, she saw that coming and quickly raised it in the air above her head so Kai couldn't reach it.

"Wrong move" he said slyly her hands were in the air and no longer at her defence, Kai took advantage of this and wrapped his arms around her waist and tickled her back

The room erupted with laughter the phone had fallen out of her hands and skidded to a corner in the room but Kai persisted in his tickling torture.

They had rolled off the beanbag and were tumbling around on the floor, Meiley was on her back laughing to the point tears cradled in her eyes Kai had her pinned down between his legs and was very much enjoying himself.

"okay okay okay enough…ha ha… Kai… come on enough hahaha" Kai finally stopped tickling her, he looked down at her and smiled the same heart melting smile as before,

Kai had his muscular arms on either side of Meiley supporting his weight, she looked up at him and smiled back looking at his muscular form "you've really fill out" she said, Kai blushed and returned her comment "the same could be said about you"

"We're not little kids any more are we" said Meiley gazing deep within his eyes, she could see the warmth within his eyes all focused on her.

Kai shook his head slowly "no we're not" his heart was pounding against his chest this unknown feeling was coursing through his veins and he welcomed the feeling

He tore away from her eyes to look at her full rosy coloured lips his greatest desire was to kiss them, she was perfect to him and he couldn't have wanted her more.

Meiley could feel his warm breath heating her skin her heart skipped a beat as his head lowered inches away from her face their eyes locked Meiley could feel herself being drawn in by his deep purple gaze her breath fell short as she closed the gap between them

Her soft lips met his timidly, the feel of her soft warm lips wrapped around his own was intoxicating Kai felt braver and passionately deepened there kiss wanting more of her sweet taste. he lowered the rest of his body on top of her but supported his weight on his elbows,

She brought her hands up around his arms and gently caressed his back and more energetically kissed him, he rolled his tongue over her lower lip and was granted access to her mouth,

She rolled her tongue over his sending a wave of heat through his body, the smell of vanilla and jasmine filled his senses, the smell and feel of her was like ecstasy and left him wanting more.

Instinctively he slipped a hand down her waist with the intent of sliding it up her shirt. Meiley had become so lost in his kiss that she didn't notice until she felt his hand touch the bare skin near her hip.

Her eyes widened and she shot up breaking there kiss "NO" she said wrapping her arms around her mid section fear trembling in her eyes, Kai was concerned at first he thought he had taking it to far but the fear in her eyes told him it was something else, she was clutching her stomach for dear life "I'm sorry…" he started before he was cut of

"no" she said a little softer " don't apologise you did nothing wrong… I just. Don't want you to see…" Kai was relieved that he did nothing to upset her, but he still didn't understand what set her off if it wasn't him.

"What don't you want me to see?" he kneeled in front of her and placed a hand under her chin so she could look nowhere else but at him.

"You mean a bit more to me then you think so if there's something wrong with you then I would like to know" he said in a calm but determined voice,

She looked him in the eye and smiled weakly. she was afraid of what he would say and she new what he was going to ask, she felt so self conscious at that moment, but deep down she new that Kai would never judge her he wasn't that kind of person to her.

"hmmmm I…I have a scar" she said timidly and looked up at his face that was screwed up and almost confused it didn't take a genius to know what he was thinking "yeah I know you think that's a stupid reason for me to freak out but it's not for me ok" she said rolling her eyes frustrated.

"Why do you care so much about a scar, I have plenty of them and I couldn't give a shit…see" he took his shirt of and revealed a number of faint scars on his chest and arms most of them from beyblading and training.

Meiley forced herself to focus on the cuts on his body rather then his bear chest, "aww poor baby… that's nothing but a couple scratch marks" she said irritably

"HA scratch marks she says these were hardly scratches when I got them. But now you show me, lets see this scar of yours" he said eyeing her down,

Meiley stood up glaring holes through his head she grabbed the hem of her shirt ready to show him but her nerves stopped her, she froze.

Kai could see the seriousness in her eyes but he still thought she was overreacting but he still wanted to see it for himself he didn't want her to feel bad about herself he always hated it when she was upset like this when they were kids.

He put his shirt back on and stood up at his full height Meiley was tall but she only came up to his eyes when he stood up, she had her head down so her fringe covered her eyes making her even smaller to him.

He came up close to her and gave her a reassuring hug, he moved his hands down her arms to the hem of her shirt and tightly gripped the fabric.

"show me" he whispered into her ear softly.

Giving up Meiley lifted her shirt up high enough to cover her breasts, he watched the shirt rise revealing more and more of the huge dragon shaped gash in her side.

His eyes widened at the shear size of her scar he had expected it to be something small but noticeable, he dropped to his knees so he was level with her stomach, he touched it making her muscles reflexively flinch "how did this happen" he said while running the tips of his fingers along her scar feeling every inch of it.

"you know how my father was killed in a boat accident, well I almost died that night too, right after dad was killed the boat exploded and I was impaled by a shard from the deck. It pinned me down and I nearly drowned but I managed to get away, I lost a lot of blood but I survived" Meiley saw that question coming she prepared for it well.

This was all news to him but it was way better then the news he got saying she was dead all those years back. He wanted to know where her nearly fatal scar started and finished he followed the dragon like trail underneath her shirt and realised she didn't have a bra on, he looked up at her and smirked broadly, she rolled her eyes "I don't wear a bra when I go to bed so sue me" she said giving him a dangerous expression.

"So your not bothered by it .usually when people see it they get kinda freaked out and don't stop staring" she said to him raising an eyebrow,

Kai shook his head and stood up "what bothers me is how you got it…is that why you were so reluctant to show me?"

"more or less" said Meiley shifting her eyes from Kai and remembered her bag and what was inside it

"umm Kai there's something else I need to tell you if I am to stay here with you" she said twitching her thumbs "yeah what?" Kai gave her a suspicious look but listened intently.

"well I suffer from a certain sleep paralysis" she said it casually like it was nothing but clearly it wasn't "what kind of sleep paralysis?" he said raising an eyebrow

Meiley sighed and pulled out one of the small labelled bottles from her bag and passed it to Kai, he took it and read a label reading experimental dose 13B (night terror) he gave her a worried look. a week smile lay across her features and answered his question.

"I have frequent night terrors, sometimes very violent ones and that's an experimental drug that's supposed to help me with them"

**well that was a long chappie!1 hope u all enjoyed it coz a certain SOMEONE kept nagging me to have Kai and Meiley kiss so there u go. Also if u don't know what a night terror is I shall tell u all In the next chapter so REVIEW AND IT WILL BE POSTED SOOOOOOOOOOON!**


	8. Chapter 8 Rahki in the flesh

**WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH schools back bugger now I have less time to update all apologies if I don't update soonish but it's not like I can do anything about it…Thank you for the reviews satin spawn was very VERY happy with my last chappie. All my reviewers are very prompt I mean all of my reviews have been within 24 hrs of me submitting a chapter I like it…**

**Oh yeah before I forget night terrors are like nightmares but 10 times worse. It's a condition commonly found in children but in some cases it carries out through adulthood. Basically in a persons deep sleep they experience a traumatic nightmare that they believe is real. People suffering from night terrors often scream with there eyes wide open in there sleep but to others it looks like there awake and terrified beyond reason. **

**Patients often wake up confused, crying, screaming and sometimes paralysed for an extended period of time. Some adult patients have been known to flip there KING SIZE beds over during there night terrors and crash through shut glass doors in desperation to run away all in there sleep. It's supposed to be so terrifying adults a rendered afraid of the dark and are afraid to sleep at night ect oO;**

**Authors note- the pronunciation of Meily's name is my-lee not may lee **

**I did my research… ON WITH THE FIC!1 **

Chapter 8 Rahki in the flesh

"I have frequent night terrors, sometimes very violent ones. And that's an experimental drug that's supposed to help me with them" she gave him a very serious glare and extended her hand.

Kai took the hint and gave back her pills which she took from him gratefully.

"I have heard of night terrors before, but I don't get how they are different from any other nightmare"

Meiley had expected him not to know much about it not many people did even people who suffer from night terrors didn't know that night terrors were a form of sleep paralysis.

"its hard to explain with nightmares people actually know there dreaming and are able to wake up easily, but a night terror is much deeper in your subconscious and feels real, like all the terrifying things I see and happen to me are happening for real" Meiley gripped her pills a little tighter but then suddenly remembered something.

"Also Kai there are a couple of rules when I have a night terror. You have to remember that I'm like a frightened child and yelling and shouting at me to wake up will only make things worse, and I have been known to sleep walk so don't ever sneak up on me or run after me coz you'll only scare me more and mi might attack you again"

Kai still thought these night terrors were nothing more then amplified nightmares but he nodded and simply went along with it.

"So what exactly does this experimental drug do" Kai said looking at the bottle in her hand.

Meiley looked at the label then back at Kai "it relieves me of stress kinda like an antidepressant, but it also temporarily relaxes my muscles to stop me from hurting myself in my sleep, I remember this one time I thought there was an evil figure of myself in the mirror so I smashed it to pieces and I woke up with cuts and blood all over me so I don't really want a repeat of that" she said to him casually, Kai on the other hand was a little freaked that she was capable of doing something like that in her sleep.

"Umm right" he said a little nervously cocking an eyebrow at her.

"you shouldn't worry about my night terrors at the moment I haven't had one in a little while and I haven't smashed anything since then so you can relax" she joked at the end.

She smiled at him again and put her pills back in her bag, she flopped back down on the bean bag and pulled out a very decorated wooden box.

"Remember this" she said facing Kai with a grin. He studied the object for a moment then he remembered her giving it to him the day she left the abby 8 years ago.

"yeah I forgot I had that" he said moving closer to Meiley. He took a seat next to Meiley and placed a protective arm around her. She opened the box revealing her little treasures from her stay in Russia they spent hours rummaging through photos and figurines remembering the significance of everything they found.

It was now 11 at night the box and all it's contents had been spilled all over the floor around the couple. Kai had fallen asleep with Meiley resting on his shoulder.

Meiley patently waited for Kai to drift of to sleep. The moment she felt his breathing become slow and steady her eyes shot open. She slowly turned her head to face Kai '_he looks so peaceful when he sleeps' _she thought to herself admiring his soft features.

She leaned into him and laid a soft kiss on his forehead then gently wriggled out of his possession. She tip toed out of his room and quietly closed the door behind her. she jerked her head upward after she heard a bumping noise come from the direction of her room.

She stared down at the dark hallway and noticed that she could see everything in it, it was still dark but somehow everything she saw was highlighted '_I can see in the dark now hmm gee nothing fishy going on here' _she thought as she headed down the dark hallway and into her room.

"oh Rahki" she said in a loud whisper peering through the door silently. She looked around the room looking for signs of movement but nothing happened.

Meiley knew better she waltz over to her bed reached for her beyblade on the night stand and peered at the bit chip. It was black but she could see the smoky movement in the blade instantly she new her bit beast was not in the blade but she wasn't worried because she could sense Rahki's presence in the room.

"hey Rahki is there any particular reason why I can see in the dark now or is there some kind of cats eye epidemic going around" she placed her blade beside her and fumbled around in the bag and pulled out a bottle of pills she opened it and swallowed one and placed it on her bed side table.

She raised her arms up around the back of her head and relaxed on the bed, finally a voice was heard in the darkness "well excuse me for looking out for you m lady, but you were freaking out in the dark and THEN you tackled Dranzers master Kai. I'm only trying to help you" a female voice was heard all around the room as if it were coming from the walls.

"I can handle myself" said Meiley turning on her side in a huff.

"Whatever you say" was the telepathic reply from her bit beast who had come out of the shadows and formed at the end of the bed.

The moon light and lightening out side shone a silver lining in the room revealing Rahki in her true form. Staring at Meiley at the end of her bed was a cat like creature nearly eight feet tall. The creatures large white wings were neatly tucked in framing its jet black body, Meiley's bit beast was unlike any other it had an agile body with black fur and vibrant purple markings similar to that of a tiger.

Its ears were tall and pointed with purple tuffs on the ends same with the end of the tail. Her front paws were dragon like just like hands with nine inch nails attached to them her hind legs were normal cat paws but they were the size of saucers.

The silver out lining the cat like bit beast disappeared and all that could be seen were two bright green eyes glowing in the dark just like Meiley's had done before.

In a matter of seconds the cat creature came towards Meiley and shrunk to the size of a dog, the wings disappeared and soon she took the form of a black cat the size of a Labrador with tall pointy ears. The newly transformed bit beast could almost pass as a small jaguar if it weren't for the fact that it was a lot skinnier and the tips of its tail and ears were bright purple.

Rahki gracefully jumped on to the bed, she silently walked across the cushiony surface and stopped at Meiley's head.

"Why are you not staying with Kai tonight?" said Rahki in a soft voice, she lay down next to Meiley so that there foreheads were touching.

Meiley sighed "I needed to take my medication and…" "And" Rahki prompted

"I don't know I just felt like I needed to be alone" said Meiley in a low voice and not looking her bit beast in the eye. "hmmm your afraid you will have a night terror and possibly hurt him aren't you!" Rahki was nobody's fool if any one could understand what went on in Meiley's mind it would be her. Even before the accident they had a strong bond and were inseparable.

"is it that obvious or did you read my mind to figure that out" Meiley said as she jerked her head up to meet Rahki's gaze scepticism glinting in her eye.

Rahki shifted her eyes around the room implying the answer to Meiley "I empathised with you thank you very much…and yes I did read your mind but its not like I didn't know what was going on in that head of yours anyway we're connected remember" said Rahki justifying her answer with a nod.

"yeah, yeah" Meiley said in a bored tone, Rahki sighed and snuggled in closer to her soft black fur was warm and comforting Meiley couldn't help but stroke the fine hairs on the bit beasts head.

Her actions drew a soft purr from Rahki embracing the human girl's gentle touch.

"You know I think Kai will miss you next to him when he wakes up" came Rahki's telepathic voice, Meiley chuckled and thought about what Rahki said, "I'm already comfy here so what's the point" she said with a slight tinge of guilt in her voice, her instincts were telling her she wants to be with Kai but her brain was telling her no.

Rahki shot up and started to jump all over the bed making the mattress squeak "Rahki. That. Is. Very. Annoying" said Meiley through Rahki's constant jumping.

"Are you comfy now?" said the bit beast sarcastic tone "NO" shouted Meiley, she grabbed one of her pillows and through it at Rahki making her stop jumping over the bed "why are you being so persistent" said Meiley in frustration glaring daggers at Rahki.

Rahki looked at Meiley with content eyes, Meiley calmed down as Rahki's mood became more serious '_because he can help you in more ways then I can' _thought Rahki, her gaze bore deeply into Meiley's pain filled eye's"I have my reasons" she stated simply.

Meiley was not one to argue with her bit beast she was as wise as she was playful and they respected each other.

Meiley smiled faintly and stroked her bit beast one last time before she left for Kai's room.

Rahki watched her leave she was concerned for her but she could already feel a change in Meiley and she new that Kai was the cause of it '_that girl needs you Kai' _she thought looking in the direction of his room sending her thoughts into his dreams.

Meiley quietly walked into Kai's room again, Kai was all curled up on the bean bag trying to keep himself warm '_he's so cute' _she thought smiling to herself

She grabbed the blanket from the end of his bed and threw it over Kai and herself.

She snuggled in close offering him her warmth which he gladly accepted.

Kai wrapped his arms around her and twisted around until he was in a comfortable position under her chin. "Were did you go?" he said half asleep, "bathroom" she lied but it was a plausible excuse. Meiley tangled her legs with Kai's and drifted of to sleep.

This time Kai stayed awake he recalled a female voice tell him 'that girl needs you Kai' the words played over in his mind, he dismissed the weird dream but decided to keep an eye on Meiley if she was in danger he would know soon enough. And with that he too drifted of to sleep.

Kai woke up the next morning to find that his head was moving but not of its own will, he then realised that Meiley does a lot of moving around in her sleep. She had somehow managed to roll over onto her back with Kai on top over stomach.

He looked over his shoulder utterly amazed at how peaceful she looked. Her shirt had risen up through the night allowing Kai to see half of her dragon shaped scar. He traced his fingers over its smooth surface, he felt a burning sensation at the back of his head like someone was watching him.

Instinctively Kai looked toward the door expecting to see someone standing there but found no one. Suddenly he could see movement through the gap under the door four shadows leached out from under the door, they were thin shadows and looked as though they belonged to some kind of animal but he didn't own any pets.

"What are you looking at?" said Meiley through a yawn. Kai snapped his head back to Meiley who was stretching out on the bean bag a thought crossed his mind and he looked at the gap under the door again but the shadows were gone '_I must be seeing things…but I could have sworn I saw legs' _he thought feeling slightly uneasy.

(im gonna flash-forward here it is now a few days before school goes back)

What was left of the holidays soon passed, it was spent mostly making friends and beyblading. Meiley had become one of the group and frequently hung out with Hillary and Mariah manly teasing the boys and shopping and of course the usual girl talk.

Occasionally Meiley would go off on her own saying she had stuff to take care of, she would often bring home boxes but never told of what was in them.

The others had noticed that Kai had considerably softened especially around Mieley but whenever they questioned their relationship the pair of them became defensive and icy.

It is a few days before school and Mariah and Hillary have taken Meiley shopping. Its midday the giant shopping centre is crowded with people mostly teens getting last minute school supplies and having a general shop around.

"Hey Mie have you got yourself a school bag yet" Mariah chirped and came bounding toward them with a shake in her hands, she was in a very bright and bubbly mood she adored shopping it was her favourite past time.

"ahhhh no, I probably should get one though, the bag I got now is far too small for all these text books I have" said Meiley adjusting the shoulder strap of her bag.

"hey guys check it out" Hillary tilted her head in the direction she was looking, the others followed her lead and looked into a crowd of people "its her" said Mariah bitterly crossing her arms and staring at he spot Hillary pointed out.

Meiley couldn't see what it was they were looking at it was obviously a person but which one "guys who we are looking at" she said trying to look over the crowd of people searching for someone who stuck out.

Hillary looked at Meiley then finally realised that she wouldn't know the person they were staring at yet because she hadn't even started school yet "you wouldn't know her…yet you see that girl with the long curly blonde hair leaning next to the juice bar" "yeah" "well she's like the queen of all super bitches at our school" Hillary said almost struggling to find words to describe the blonde girl.

"Her names Clair Hamilton she's like the Paris Hilton of our generation except her parents don't own hotels her mums a senator and her dad owns a number of Millon dollar businesses, so she is totally rich" Mariah spoke up but in a low whisper so Clair wouldn't here her name.

"She is the biggest and bitchiest slut ever to have existed she has it in for me and Mariah big time but she usually doesn't try anything until we're alone if we are with the guys usually she just try's to flirt with Kai, she has the biggest crush on him" said Hillary adding more info to there conversation.

They had Meiley's immediate attention when they said Kai's name she already didn't like this girl even before Kai was mentioned "so on the hole this 'Clair' is a total twat" she stated clearly. Hillary and Mariah looked a little puzzled at her choice of words.

"uh what's a twat?" said a confused Hillary casting odd glances at Mariah who confirmed her confusion as well.

"you know what a prep is right" Meiley waited for there response and they nodded "well a twat is basically the same thing twat's just an English term for it I find it far more insulting and accurate" "ooohhhh" said Hillary and Mariah in unison.

"oh crap I think she's looking at us" Hillary said in a low and depressing tone, sure enough Clair had seen them she smirked at her friends and strutted on over closely followed by her sluty looking friends.

"hey girls" Clair said with fake innocence and walked over flicking her hair '_such a twat'_ Meiley thought resisting the urge to roll her eyes but promptly gave in. "so who's your friend" said Clair in an annoying tone. She looked Meiley up and down judging her by her appearance.

Hillary and Mariah were looking a little uncomfortable '_perhaps this girl is more intimidating then she seems' _Meiley thought as she glanced over at her friends "I'm Meiley" she said casually.

Clair cocked her eyebrows "Meiley cool name I'm Clair Hamilton my dad owns Hamilton enterprises so you may have heard of me" she said combing a strand of long curly hair out of her face,

Meiley's dominant side began to rise she stood at her full hight and looked down open Clair and smirked "Hamilton enterprises…can't say I've heard of it" said Meiley smugly.

Clair looked offended but she wouldn't dare show it, she didn't know anything about this new girl and she wasn't about to give her the upper hand but even so Clair couldn't help but feel like she was being challenged by the way Meiley was standing.

Finally after an awkward moments silence Hillary spoke up "Meiley's new around here she wouldn't know anyone" she said defensively, she placed a hand on her hip feeling ready for a challenge.

"ohh" is all that came from Clair's mouth, Meiley crossed her arms giving the gesture that she was done with this conversation but Clair didn't take the hint "so were are you from" said Clair twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.

From Clair's judgment she was assuming that Meiley was just a common suburban chick nothing special but she had a certain quality about her that had caught her interest. "England" stated Meiley simply Clair nodded "so were are you staying my dad owns a really fancy hotel around here you should totally check it out" she said in an attempt to make herself more superior.

Meiley figured Clair loved to use her father to gain respect and terrorise others.

Meiley was mentally laughing at Clair she was so fake it was almost embarrassing to watch. Meiley smirked at her she knew that what she was about to say next would get on Clair's nerves big time and stay there "actually I'm staying with an old friend of mine from Russia, you may have heard of him though he was one of the bladebreakers" said Meiley in false innocence, she watched Clair's eyes widen, satisfied with her initial reaction, Meiley decided she would leave Clair guessing and dreading that it was Kai.

"oh my look at the time we should get those bags now aye" said Meiley in fake honesty as she briefly looked at her watch then motion for the others to start walking away.

It took a moment for Hillary and Mariah to get what Meiley was saying "oh, OH yeah we gotta go for…that thing later nice talking to you _Clair_" said Mariah smugly then trio walked of leaving Clair behind stunned with images of Kai and Meiley together.

"ha ha ha ha ha that was great did you see her face" laughed out Hillary as she linked her arms together with Meiley and Mariah and strolled down the halls of the shop.

After spending a few hours wandering around the shop Meiley eventually bought a leather Emily the strange bag for school and called it quits for the day. She said good bye to Hillary and Mariah then made her way down the streets until she found the pathway to the deserted beach.

Meiley took her shoes off and walk bare foot in the sand. The beach was empty not a soul in site Meiley know felt safe enough too release Rahki in the open (so long as she was in her miniature form)

"hey Rahki the coast is clear you can come out if you wish" said Meiley, she found a well hidden spot around the corner where no passer byes could see them.

A blue light emanated from her blade, the smaller flesh version of Rahki immerged and took her place beside Meiley.

"you sure its safe for me to be out in the open m'lady" said Rahki, Meiley nodded.

"I kinda miss home" Meiley said stroking the tip of Rahki's head, "I know but we will return in the holidays yes?" said Rahki telepathically, Rahki sensed something troubling Meiley, this was a common feeing for Meiley but even so Rahki didn't like it one bit.

"what's on your mind you seem distant" said the bit beast in a calm tone, Meiley stopped stroking Rahki's head and looked at her with a smile on her face, a gesture that had caught Rahki by surprise.

"I was just wondering about Kai, he spoke to me the other day, he said strange stuff was happening to him around the house, he complains that he keeps on seeing and hearing things a couple of days ago he said he could have sworn he saw a panther in the hallway" Meiley gave Rahki a suspicious look, Rahki crouched down with a guilty look spread across her features.

Meiley laughed lightly and continued "he asked me if I noticed anything I said I hadn't seen or heard anything but I couldn't get past the suspicious look he gave me" there was silence from Rahki, gazed up at Meiley eagerly.

"the thing is I'm considering letting Kai know about you but only what he needs to know like you are my bit beast and that we are connected bye a bond nothing about the matriarch issue what do you think?" Meiley faced Rahki with an expression that was totally lost for an answer.

Rahki sighed and thought about Meiley proposal "Kai is still adapting to the new Dranzer, she speaks to him in his sleep so it is only natural that he thinks strange things are happening…" Meiley cut Rahki off "what if those people come here to try and take me away again, shouldn't he know what's happening in my life if I'm going to live with him I can't help but think that not telling him anything is putting him in danger" she said worry in her voice.

"he will learn about us in time Meiley, and those people will not lay a finger on you, you wont let them and that goes for myself and Kai as well, but I do think it would be a good idea to tell Kai about our situation" Rahki spoke to Meiley in a comforting voice, which made her feel a lot better.

"ok" was Meiley's simple reply. And with that Rahki fused with her blade and Meiley made her way back home.

"where have you been" asked Kai the moment Meiley walked into the spacious living room, his sudden appearance made her jump a little.

"I went to the beach so sue me" she replied in protest, Kai shrugged and settled back down on the sofa listening to his mp3.

Meiley walked silently over to the sofa and took a seat next to Kai. She snuggled into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, Kai gave a small smile and placed a strong arm around her shoulders holding her close to him.

That afternoon's conversation with Rahki replayed through Meiley's head but she decided that she would not say anything just yet. "I met a girl who apparently goes to our school today" she said deciding she had, had enough of silence "her name was Clair" Kai chocked at the mention of her name he despised Clair she was always hitting on him and is the exact opposite of Meiley so there confrontation could not have gone well.

"what did she do?" he asked concerned that Clair might have done something if she new that Meiley was living with him, Meiley smiled cheekily "being the twat she is she tried to advertise herself in a way, I didn't buy it but in the end I won our little showdown and walked of leaving her speechless, I love messing with the minds of complete airheads she never stood a chance" said Meiley with self satisfaction.

Kai was impressed even Hillary was sometimes intimidated by Clair but Meiley was different she wasn't about to take any crap from Clair and he was glad. "what did you do" asked Kai out of curiosity and raised an eyebrow.

Meiley had a twinkle in her eye "that's my secret" she said and kissed the side of Kai's neck. Meiley hugged Kai and brought herself into a comfortable position bye his side.

She was just starting to feel settled went she was met with a massive surge of pain in her temple "AARRHH" she yelled in agony, Meiley moved away from Kai and placed a hand soothingly on her head in an attempt to kill the sudden headache.

Kai didn't know what to think a moment ago she was fine and now she is clutching her head obviously in pain.

"Meiley what's wrong?" he said a little panicky completely oblivious as to what was going on. Her reached for her but she pulled away, her head was pounding she slowly massaged her temples and the pain slowly evaporated.

She breathed a relieved sigh "that was weird" she said facing the floor afraid to move the slightest bit in case the pain returned. She had her fingers in a certain spot that relieved her of the pain a little trick she learned from a monk from a few years ago.

"What the hell just happened" said Kai, touching her back so lightly as though she would break. "it was just a headache…I think I should go to bed I feel kinda tired" Kai nodded and escorted her to her room.

Kai was a little worried he wanted to stay with her but Meiley insisted that she would be fine and that all she needed was some rest Kai left her bedroom and went to his own, sudden headaches her generally a bad sign for Meiley and she didn't want Kai to see her in pain again so she insist that he leave but come back in an hour or so to wake her up.

Meiley lay silent in her bed she took a few pain killers and some of her own medication '_it had to happen sooner or later Kai had better wake me up or I'm going to have another night terror, why else would I have such a sudden headache' _thought Meiley before she drifted of to sleep.

An hour had passed and Kai had not come, he to had fallen asleep accidentally while he was listening to his music. It was dark and the mansion was as silent as the grave but not for long, Kai's eyes shot open and his heart was racing at a million miles per minute, a blood curdling scream pierced the atmosphere and filled his mind with dread.

OK I am so, so sorry that I took so long with this chapter I've been completely busy with school work and the school production as well as work and stuff then it was my birthday and the Harry Potter book came out and yeah heaps of distractions.

But its done now, but I might not be able to update for a little while I have loads of assignments that are HUGE and qcs in a few weeks.

sigh life is shit in high school. P.S review damn it REVIEW


End file.
